The Promise
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Percy dies, Annabeth goes to join the hunt. But what she doesn't know,is the gods have other plans. When he comes to camp 6 years later, looking exactly the same, what will Annabeth do? What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth,**

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I teased, nudging him playfully. He gave me that lopsided grin he knew I loved, which resulted in me blushing.

"Aw, wittle Anniebeth is embwarrassed." Percy pouted like a four year old, pretending to be me apparently.

"Aw, wittle Percy has a booboo." I pouted back at him.

He stared at me in confusion. What a Seaweed Brain, luckily.

"I don't have a-" I cut him off by punching him on the shoulder. He clutched it, grimicaning. After my laughter had died down and my stomach went back to normal, he replied.

"Who's gonna kiss it better?" He grinned evilly at me before snatching me into a death grip. I protested and tried to wiggle out, but he just held on tighter.

"Perseus Jackson!"I yelled his full name.

"Just kiss the sore, Wise Girl." He whispered into my ear. For some reason his voice made me go weak, resulting in me leaning into him.

Curse Aphrodite!

I finally turned myself around to face him and playfully kissed his shoulder. He relaxed his grip, his eyes twinkling with amusement. His black hair blended in with the night sky but his green eyes refused too. They were in contrast I could almost see them without the moonlight.

If you looked close enough you could imagine the sea crashing on the shore in his eyes.

That was one of many things I loved about him.

He grinned mischievously down at me and grabbed me by the waist, falling to the ground. I yelped in surprise as he laughed. I slapped him on the chest and pulled his hands away from me.

I kicked up sand getting away from him, trying to seem mad. He just stared at me, biting his lip hard to make sure his laughs don't get out. They better not, or I'd kill him.

"Aw Annabeth." He protested, coming over to sit next to me on the shore. I hugged my knees to my chest, refusing to give into him. He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help to roll my eyes and laugh.

"Such a Seaweed Brain." I laughed. He grinned at me and scooped me into his lap, which I didn't refuse. We just sat there in comfortable silence for a while before I spoke up.

"It's so beautiful." I said in awe. The moon reflected off of the sea perfectly, making it look dreamy like.

"Eh, I've seen better." He shrugged as if I were referring to a piece of trash. I rose my eyebrows at him, what could be better than this?

"Prettier than this? Care to elaborate?" I said stubbornly.

He pretended to think about it for a long time, his eyes not leaving mine. I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed, thinking he just wouldn't answer.

"Well you want prettier than this or prettier than _everything? _Because it's the same." His smile told me I should know I was just oblivious to it.

"Both, I guess." I shrugged. I hated not knowing things, even if it was this small.

"Well you, of course." He said softly yet serious to my surprise. His sweet smile pulling me to him like a magnet.

I kissed him on the lips and pulled back to look up to the stars. I could picture the large smile on his face and feel his gaze turned to me. After awhile of soaking up the scenery, I heard some weird noise but ignored it.

"Annabeth." Percy urged quietly, whispering into my ear. I instantly knew something was wrong when he said that.

"Yes?" I replied stiffly, high on alert.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered back. I let my hearing search for a minute before I heard a quiet snapping noise. As in the snapping of twigs.

I nodded silently before slowly getting out of his lap and standing up. I held my hand out and Percy took it, bringing himself up. After he stood he didn't let go of my hand, not that I'm complaining or anything.

Suddenly I saw a light and instantly went on alert. The fire came closer into view and I realized it wasn't fire, but hair. My heart seemed to stop and start again pounding one hundred times faster.

"Oh look, it's my favorite couple." A girl came into view, hate and distaste showed through her sneer. She looked ready to claw our heads off.

And I didn't have a weapon.

But Percy did.

The one time I choose not to bring my dagger, a monster comes. My luck is always the best.

"Kelli." Percy addressed calmly, but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Kelli was at least a millennia older than us, and _far _more skilled.

I tried to slow my heart beat down as the Empousas gaze shifted over to look at me. "I'm not going to keep you wanting from your deaths, trust me. I'll enjoy every minute of it. Only question is, do you want her to die or you?" She looked back at Percy with a glint of hunger.

My heart began to beat faster, waiting for her to make a move. Percy took a protective step towards me which made Kelli grin evilly.

I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck and something painful puncture the skin on my neck. I let out a small cry of surprise and pain. Percy had been told to back up by Kelli, or I'd be killed.

"So, who's it gonna be Percy? You or Annie Wannie here?" Kelli smiled smugly. Percy's face had turned pale with fear. That idiot, I knew exactly what he was going to do. My instincts went into drive, and I had the feeling to run and fend for myself. Stupid human feelings, they really sicken me when they're cowardly.

Ignoring the fear bubbling in my stomach, I croaked out to Percy "You idiot! Leave, don't!" I kicked my foot out, trying to reach him and push him away. He'd get himself killed for me.

He shook his head as if trying to clear the image in front of him. "What do you want Kelli?" He asked coldly, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Hmm...lets see..revenge. Yes, we'll start at that." She replied with happiness. "You'll understand how it feels to lose the one you love."

Tears began to well in my eyes at her statement. I couldn't believe it, if Percy took my place then I'd die anyways, unarmed she'd kill me.

He licked his lips and said in a harsh voice "If you killed her, you'd know I'd kill you the moment she died." He had a good point there, and she should've known that. She just let out a bone chilling laugh at his words.

"Dear Percy, you think I'll care? I'll come back soon enough, but this girl here never will." She tightened her grip on me, and I felt the blood soaking the neckline of my shirt. I hissed with pain, trying not to show how much it actually hurt.

He looked like he was in conflict with himself, but right when he saw my face he decided. "Don't kill her, you don't want her, you want me. Just don't kill her." He sounded so broken, I felt bad.

Percy no!" I cried, feeling her tighten her grip on me.

Percy gave me a sad smile after he shook his head at me like I wasn't getting the big picture.

"Annabeth, I won't let you die. I love you so much." He whispered to me, his eyes clouding over.

Tears of pain fell down my face, how, only moments before we were as happy as could ever be?

"Hurry up, Jackson. I'm getting tiresome." She hissed.

She let go of me and I ran to him. He hugged me tightly and turned his back to the Empousa. During the embrace, he murmured "I love you. Don't forget I love you." Before letting out a grunt of pain. Surprised, I backed away. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head and he held something in his hand, pushing it towards me.

I caught him before he fell and pulled him up, weeping. "Percy, no...oh Gods." I sobbed, noticing his back turning sticky. He started to turn pale and unfocused. He took his closed hand and put whatever he had into my hand.

I felt two things drop into my hand, but I didn't care to look at them, why would I? My boyfriend was dying in my arms at the moment.

"Stay with me Percy..stay with me." I begged, pulling onto his shirt trying to hold deadweight up.

Deadweight.

Percy took a gulp of air and opened his mouth to speak. "Anna-annabet..." He trailed off, his eyelids closing. His eyes widened suddenly and he looked back at me, as if remembering what he had been saying.

"Annabeth, I..I love you. Don't..go..Don't.." He clutched onto my shirt, the pain taking its toll. I kissed him repeatedly, telling him I loved him too.

"I'll never go Percy. I promise." I broke down after a few minutes of no response. His breathing had slowed to a stop 28 seconds ago, and now all that was left was his body. I looked up to notice Kelli had left.

Percy had died quite quickly, and I almost curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep trying to look at his back. His skin was cold and pale.

I looked to his back and noticed something green sticking in with the blood. I almost gagged at the smell, but noticed what it was.

The green ooze was poison.

That bit-Emposa put poison on whatever she used to kill Percy.

Percy could be alive right now if he hadn't been so thick headed.

I'd never see those beautiful sea-green eyes I loved with all my heart.

I couldn't hear his amazing voice that was music to my ears ever again.

I'd never be able to feel his soft and careful touch

I'd never see my Seaweed Brain again.

Percy wouldn't be able to grow up and have children.

Get married.

Anything.

He was dead, and it was my fault.

I decided to look down to my hand and see what he had handed me. I opened my closed fist and saw his precious ballpoint pen, _Riptide. _I took a sharp intake of breath, the cursed blade with a horrible past. I instantly put it in my pocket, trying to slow down my breathing when I looked to the other thing.

It was a ring.

And no, not a _wedding _ring. More like a promise ring type. The moonlight bounced off of it, making the silver sparkle. I noticed engraved on the ring it said _Seaweed Brain _

I hated to do it, but I looked to his body and saw that he was wearing a matching ring that when I rotated my head, said _Wise Girl_

I didn't care that he was a lifeless corpse, I took his hand and clutched onto it for dear life.

I just wanted my Seaweed Brain back.

I pulled my knees up to my body and began to weep until a blinding light fell on me. I looked up and saw a jeep on the beach, someone easily slipping out of the car and coming over to stand in front of me.

She was around 13 looking, way too young to drive a jeep. But while looking at her standing tall and proud, you couldn't help but to feel very respectful. Her eyes glittering with adventure and eons of knowledge, she seemed to be towering over _me._

"Lady Artemis?"

She smiled sympathetically down at me.

"Yes Child." She addressed formally, her eyes skimming over Percy's body. She had a look of disappointment glitter in her eyes. I guess some Gods could care, even if she didn't like boys to begin with.

She snapped her fingers, and just like that Percy's body was gone. I wanted to protest, to scream, to curse, to cry, to just end everything and be with Percy.

I did some of it, too. I cried and yelled for what seemed like forever, and Artemis just watched, nodding slowly as if she were thinking something over. After I was down bawling and entirely exhausted, she spoke.

"I have a proposition for you." She began.

**R&R :D remember, the story hasn't even really STARTED yet~ Yes,Percy is dead :( but we will be seeing him again! I had a dream and here it is xD I hope you enjoy, should I continue? Tell me in a review or I might just delete if no one likes it lol~ Thanks c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth,**

"The hunts on." Thalia winked at me, gleaming with excitement. I rolled my eyes at her but gave her a half hearted smile.

At first I was trying to prove myself in the 'circle' but now I didn't really care. No one talked to me, and no one got their tongue cut out.

See, the only reason I decided to join the hunt was because Percy...well Percy uhm..went somewhere...

"Annie? You feeling ok?" Thalia popped into my thoughts, her wide blue eyes filled with worry. If she hadn't had that 'gothic' and death aura, I could've pictured her as a small child.

"Of course." I reassured, to my surprised feeling a tear fall off the bridge of my nose. I wiped it away quickly and looked towards the forest again, kneeling on my knees. I rubbed my thumb over the ring latched onto a chain around my neck, its cool surface giving me confidence.

Every time I did it everyone thought I was praying to the Gods, but I was secretly praying to Percy.

When I reopened my eyes, fully adjusted to the darkness of the night, I waited for signs of activity.

"Where did Lady Artemis say this Sphinx was again?" I asked, scanning the small clearing.

"30 North, 45 West." She insisted, pulling out her map again. I was about to roll my eyes again when a low voice was heard.

"Where is that wretched demigod? Stupid demigods, don't know their time of death. Stupid." I looked up out of the topiary to see none other than the Sphinx herself, pacing around out in the open.

I wanted to laugh at its stupidity. What was it even doing, waiting for a demigod?

I took a deep breath and muttered a prayer to Artemis before pulling back the bow and aiming. I released my grip on the arrow, hearing it whizz through the air as it looked for its target.

It connected with the Sphinx's left front paw, and she yowled in pain.

"Ahh!" She screeched, zipping her head my way. She gave me a hateful glare, but I just loaded another arrow into my bow and shot another right at her head. She was waiting for it, though, for she quickly dodged out of the way and turned to face me. I jumped out of the tree I had been in and circled around her as she was doing me. I realized something familiar about her, and I could see in her eyes she could, too.

Finally, something clicked in her head and she hissed with distaste. "You! You-you smart girl. The girl that destroyed my grading machine! Where's that awful boy?" She whipped her head left to right as if he were hiding in the shadows.

She noticed my pained expression and smiled wickedly "He left you, no? Or died, sadly. I wish I could have the opportunity to have done that myself. Oh well." I felt the whole in my heart widen a little and anger flared through my body.

"Shut up!" I screamed. I know I wasn't really exposed to address the _prey _but she had gone too far.

She realized she had gotten under my skin and gave me another grin.

I heard rustling behind me and knew it was Thalia, but I didn't want her help.

"Get back Thalia, she's mine." I warned. Some of the huntresses had nicknamed me "Link: because I was sort of the silent type. I didn't really mind, because when I saw a little boy playing that game, the guy wasn't bad looking. Not that he was like 'hot' or anything, I mean he wasn't even real...

Anyways, turning my attention back to the sphinx, She lunged straight for my throat, but I sidestepped at the last second. I whipped my hunting knife out in a flash and slashed the Sphinx along her flank.

"Vile demigod, die!" She screeched, turning around without warning, claws extended.

I tried to jumping out of the way again, but it just helped her stick her claws deeper into my thigh. I screamed so loud it came out silent, agony making my body wither around. I forgot how to breath when the sphinx's claws retracted out of my skin.

I heard her scream in pain, and someone yelling in the back of my head. I felt a hand pressing on my wound, trying to block the blood flow, but all I could think was _maybe I'll finally get to see Percy._

**Percy,**

I've been sitting in this stupid small room for who knows how long. No aging, no huner, anything. I'm not really complaining since everytime I look up to the flat screen perched onto the wall, I see Annabeth.

You'd think I'd be super happy for having some television, but all it shows is Annabeth's life. No I'm not stalking her or anything, that would just be creepy...but I'm observing her. I know I'm dead, which still shocks me. I mean, Percy Jackson _dead?_

I still _feel pretty_ much alive, my heart beats and my lungs breath for air, but it's like...like I've been put on pause or something. It must be some sick joke of Hades and Ares or something. I never went to be judged or _anything._ No lines, no Elysium, anything.I just woke up in here one day.

My eyes darted to the image on the tc, and I feel my heart break at the sound of Annabeth's cry. She's cried so many times these past...what? Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even remember, I lost track along time ago. I want to just jump though the screen to go to Annabeth, but I know it won't work. (Trust me, I've tried before and I _can _feel pain sadly.)

"Get up!" I screamed in frustration at the screen. She's just lying there, like she's _waiting _for death.

Like me, Annabeth hasn't aged a single year. _Not a single one. _

I have no idea, I guess the tv has its limits. It never showed me how she does that, or even how I died. My memory's still a little fuzzy on that one.

"Annabeth! Annabeth don't die, you hear me?" I banged my fist on the tv. I backed away from it, because it was the only way I could see Annabeth and I didn't want to break it. I saw her eyes flicker open as if she heard me, a funny expression on her face.

"Percy?" She whispered, not noticing the gallons of blood pouring out of her. I ran back to the tv, wondering if it had been a communication device this whole time.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Listen, don't try to kill yourself or anything. I'll see you soon, just live for me. Please." My voice fell to a whisper at the end. Not saying I got teary or anything...

Her eyes widened and she nodded her head rapidly, a sad smile flickering on her lips. No way, she heard me? Are you serious? Suddenly her body shook in pain, and she let out a gut wrenching shriek as she clutched onto her thigh.

I heard a muffled voice, as if it were far away saying something.

"Ya ok-" Annabeth was cut off but I could still see her mouth moving. That aggravated me to no extent, it was like someone blurred out a name just so I couldn't hear them. And just my luck I was _terrible _at reading lips, so for all I know she could be saying _"I do want more potatoes!" _

Ya..I don't know where that came from, I was just annoyed I guess.

I sighed and hugged my legs to my chest, hitting my head absently against the dull white wall. I felt like I was in an asylum. Was I not a hero, and this was my punishment? I looked down to my hands and squeezed my hand into a fist. No, I remember almost everything that had happened, the ring on my finger proved it.

"Let me out!" I screamed and screamed, banging on the walls like I did every day.

"Out, Out, Out, Out!" I cried, feeling hopeless. I sunk to the ground, gritting my teeth from my bloodied knuckles. I had nothing to wrap them in, and I wasn't risking using my shirt then not having one. I looked back up to the screen again, wondering who she was talking too.

Her eyebrows scrunched up as if she hadn't been expecting whatever the person had said.

"But, my Lady-" The name was blocked off again, to my annoyance. Why did this person want to hide from me? Or were they the ones that trapped me in here? No, because Annabeth wouldn't be working with them or whatever she was doing.

"Ok. So we leave at sunrise?" Annabeth checked with the stranger. As if getting her answer, she nodded in thought.

I felt a small smile play on my lips when I saw her absently playing with the ring around her neck. She hadn't thrown it away or anything, she kept it as if she were keeping the promise. The promise I never got to ask her, ugh.

Apparently, a little while afterwards I had dozed off, because I woke up a few hours or whatever later feeling tired. I walked over to the door again to try again to get out, feeling like a hamster trapped in a cage.

Well, actually I have been a hamster trapped in its cage. It's not funny, let me tell you.

I was extremely claustrophobic, so being in here made me almost faint like _every freakin' day. _

I felt tired of being in here, and in my sleepy form, I wasn't thinking so great. I pushed myself off of the floor and wiped the drool off of my face before walking over to one side of my "cage". I looked straight ahead and ran full force into the wall, not caring what would happen.

I heard a weird _shelip _as if velcro was coming undone. I was waiting for the pain of the fall until I realized I was laying on top of something. Well, not _something._

The wall.

Was I out? Are you kidding me? I've been stuck in this stupid cell for who knows how long, only to find out I could just bust my way out with my head? My Gods.

I wanted to curl into a ball and cry with happiness, but I decided to save that for later. I took one step forward into the darkness and instantly heard a booming voice.

"Perseus Jackson!"

I cringed, not wanting to go towards the voice. I didn't want to be put back into that cage, I'd rather die.

Or...whatever I could do. Since I was already dead.

I felt something bump into me and felt something cold hold onto my arms. I looked to my shoulder and saw nothing really. Then when I turned back to look forward I saw out of the corner of my eye, a faint outline of a man.

_A Ghost._

So I was going to Hades, there really was no one else. I tried to struggle, but it didn't matter. No matter how weak or faint looking ghost look, it's a trick. They are as strong as gorillas.

When I finally stopped struggling and entered the palace, a certain God of the Underworld was sitting on his throne, waiting for me.

I tried to not scream every curse word I knew at him, because I knew he could send me back to that dreadful room.

"Lord Hades." I managed to sound cool and collective. His scowl deepened, as if he was expecting me to rage at him. Which I was doing, but silently.

"Perseus." He repeated, searching me with distaste. I tried not to give him the same stare back.

"It seems.." He sighed, as if he didn't really like what he was about to say "That the Gods have been playing with your future, and it seems some idiot-" He coughed as if rethinking that "I mean, _Love Goddess _thought it'd be a good idea to..let you have a second..chance." He forced the sentence out of his mouth.

I couldn't help but to light up with happiness, I'd be able to see Annabeth again!

"But." Hades started, as if to crash my happiness.

"This has never been done before, and to have such a great opportunity, you must have a sacrifice." Hades frowned down at me-wait was that sympathy in his eyes? Uh oh, that wasn't good. Getting sympathy from _the God of the Dead_.

"But? I echoed, I couldn't stand the silence."

"You forget the most important person to you." Hades finally said, staring down at me like I was a bug.

"Forget the most important person?" I echoed, bewildered. I felt myself paling in realization.

Either I'd forget Annabeth, or my mom. And due to my relationship with the love Goddess, I had a sinking feeling it'd be the first guess.

So, I could go back to the world, live again, but forget entirely of the girl I loved.

But then again, I could meet her and fall in love with her. _Again. _

I realized I hadn't spoken up to the offer, and I cleared my throat before sticking my chin out defiantly.

"Deal."

**ok R&R review! give ideals for a chapter and I'll give credit to you for it~~~ thanksc:**

**I love NeverShoutNever**

**haha bye xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth,**

"Annie? Annie, wake up!" I felt my body being softly shook. I forced my eyes open to the painful sunlight.

"Owie." I moaned feeling my leg ache. I didn't want to look down to it, because once you look at the wound it hurts even more. My eyes traveled over to the 12 round eyed girls sitting in front of me.

"Where's Percy?" The words escaped my mouth before I could even rethink about it.

"Percy?" I looked over to my left, looking at Thalia's cautious face. I knew Percy was a touchy subject, since last time I almost put a knife through her leg..hey! I said sorry!

"Yes, Percy. He told me he'd see me soon." I insisted, even thinking about that gave me hope. My Seaweed Brain _wasn't _dead..he was just..uhm..

"Oh really?" Penny piped in, skeptical. I didn't really have a grudge against Penny but she was pretty annoying. She tried to show me up a lot.

"Yes, Percy." I growled, glaring at her. Everyone else backed up, being smart. But Penny being her dumb self, just continued.

"Percy. A _boy? _A dead boy to add." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. I felt my eye twitching and Thalia rushed to me, holding my arms in hers.

"Now Annie, you know how slow Penny is. Don't kill her." She tried to soothe me down, but I was fired up.

"Dead boy? Dead boy? I'll show you dead!" I snarled, whipping back in fourth in Thalia's arms, trying to get loose. My leg felt like it was on fire and I felt like curling into a ball and dying, but I was mad. No one talked about Percy like that around me.

Penny yelped and cowered behind Ashlynn. Typical Penny. She was a good fighter and amazing at it but would hide behind someone else if she knew she would lose. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, but didn't really like love herself. She grew up with an abusive father, but didn't end up like Luke,hating the gods.

"Don't let her kill me!" Penny cried.

"I think you need a little lesson." I grunted. Man Penny was lucky Thalia had a good grip on me. Suddenly Thalia's grip slackened and I fell face first on the forest floor. Everyone had lined up formally while I was brushing the dirt off of me, grumbling curses.

"Now now, you must not act so formal." A warm yet steady voice laughed. A small thirteen year old girl came into view, and like the others I lined up. You always wanted to be safe than sorry.

After everyone had settled down and we had made camp, Artemis told us all to gather around for a meeting.

"It seems, our old, ah..._friends _in Halfblood have a small crisis, and require my assistance for explanations." Her eyes flashed over to Thalia when she said it, and I could tell she was trying hard to avoid me. But why?

"Of course, I will have to take a small patrol to the camp to help with the situation." Her eyes skimmed everyone but _me._

"Penny, Janie,Ashlynn." She said calmly. I wanted to jump up and protest, but I did value my life. Well ever since I heard Percy's voice saying he was going to see me soon.

"Thalia will stay behind and look behind the others, of course." She bowed, a business like look on her face. I loved camp halfblood, all my friends were there. Why wasn't I going?

"Now I have to talk to Thalia for a moment." She dismissed the meeting. Penny shot me a smug look, and I had to do everything in my willpower _not _to kill her.

I walked over to my tent and dived into the small comfortable blow up mattress I had.

"Yes Artemis?" I heard Thalia on the other side of my tent. I froze, they hadn't gone that far..and I wasn't the spying type. I scrambled to my knees(because the tent wasn't tall enough to stand) and began crawling to the entrance. I was about to unzip the tent when I heard Thalia's voice

"P-percy Jackson? _The _Percy Jackson? Are you sure my Lady?" She sputtered. I froze again then flashed to the other side of the tent and pressed my ear to the side, craving for more.

"Please Thalia, voice down. Yes, it seems Mr. Jackson was found this morning at the beach I had found Annabeth, and had dragged himself to the camp. I haven't been able to get into contact with Hades, so I have no idea what it is yet."

"Percy...alive." She repeated hopefully. I knew where she was getting from, I missed Percy so much.

Yes, now listen very carefully Thalia. We mustn't mention this to Annabeth, she would go completely off the charts. She must remain here, understood?" Her voice was edged with stress, but I didn't care. Not tell me? Why? He was my _boyfriend!_

My Boyfriend.

That's why.

Hunters weren't aloud to have boyfriends, swearing off men for eternity. I had only agreed because my heart had been broken beyond repair. No one could take the place of My Seaweed Brain, not even one of those guys from that famous band. What was it called again? _One Direction._

But now that he was back, I was even questioning myself. I'd give up my life in a heartbeat for Kelp for Brains. He was the love of my life.

I know, cheesy, but I had lost him once and I wasn't losing him again.

But how could I get to Percy when I wasn't aloud to go along?

I stayed up all night wondering what to do, how to go along. Artemis would never allow me to go, and Thalia wouldn't question Artemis. She even scared her a little.

I tossed and turned in my tent, and got some complaints from the other hunters when I accidentally threw my shoe out of the tent and into another.

I just couldn't go to sleep.

When dawn approached and everyone got up at about 7:00 am, the little patrol left with Artemis. I refused to look at Thalia, hurt. How could she keep this from me? Why would she? Even if Artemis said too, she was exposed to be my best friend!

"Annabeth, are you ok?" Thalia came up to me, looking concerned. I glared at her, still mad.

"I don't know, am I?" I shot back, moving away from her. I felt her dumbfounded gaze following me as I walked out into the forest.

I hated crying, but I had done it a lot since Percy died. I tried to keep it in my tent and quiet, but the next day all the girls would be quiet around me and I knew they had heard.

I began running through the trees, not caring about the small branches that were slapping me in the face. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and I fell down, racked with sobs.

Unlike the other times, they were sobs of relief.

Percy _wasn't _dead. I was so relieved. I didn't make it to his funeral, I had tried so hard, but I broke down on the way and didn't make it. I have always regretted it, but everyone said it would've hurt more to see him go into the ground.

Sally tried to have a friendship with me, but I didn't want it anymore. It was too painful to look at her at all, she reminded me of him with her kindness. I didn't want anyone I knew around me, I didn't want to let them see the condition I was in.

"Annabeth." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around and saw Thalia standing there, the wind whipping through her hair and making her look like a warrior. Her hair had grown longer, I noticed.

"Go away." I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands. I was embarrassed.

"Oh Annie." She cooed, coming over and sitting next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and gently hugged me. She was a really good friend, and I tried staying mad, but it didn't work.

"I should've told you." She whispered into my ear. I didn't look up but I heard her laugh.

"But you already heard, I could see it in your eyes. I can't keep something like this from you, it's about Percy." I looked up to her then, confused. Where was she going with this?

"Well, to the point. Percy's alive, and you should go after him. No one can stop you and your true love, not even the Gods." Thalia smiled softly down at me, and I heard a small rumble of thunder in the sky.

Thalia looked up nervously, "I mean, uh the Gods can..do whatever they want. But they are _kind _enough not to ruin lives." She looked around like she was waiting to be zapped. Her father still held a grudge because she joined the hunters.

"So I can go?" I whispered, scared someone would interrupt and stop me.

Thalia nodded slowly, "I'll regret it later, but I'll cover for you. Tell Kelp Head I said Hey." She teased, laughing. I let out a small laugh and wiped my tears away.

"You are really a good friend Thalia." I stood up and engulfed her in another hug.

"Ahh Shaddup." She joked, hugging back.

I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a lopsided grin. We stood there for a few more minutes in awkward silence, and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"So do I..uhm get ready?" I asked uncomfortably. Thalia smiled at me, amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Start packing."

I nodded and followed her back to the camp. Everyone was staring at us in curiosity, but when I returned the stare they quickly looked away. I walked over to my tent as casual as possible and zipped it up.

I didn't want anyone to find out I was leaving, so I carefully took the necessities.

My dagger, a canteen of water and a pack of food and money.

And of course, my ring.

I looked down at it lovingly and picked it up tenderly. I loved it dearly, it was the last thing I had left of Percy besides his sword, which was also in my pocket. I closed my hand around the ring and made a quick prayer.

_Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, please help me with my quest. Mother, I know you dislike Percy, but please help us. I...I need him _

I begged my mother. She disliked Percy since he was poseidon's son. She had grown a little to him, trying to stand him, until he died. She didn't really say anything encouraging to me except _What did you expect? Marriage? _Or _It was bound to happen sometime._

Her words had made me feel worse, and I started feeling resentment towards my mother. I had drifted farther, even though we weren't really close. I started drifting from _everyone _actually. Everyone tried to comfort me and say sorry, apologize for his death. Once I had snapped and yelled at all of them _If you were sorry you would've stopped it! _Which shut everyone up to my happiness and guilt.

Travis and Connor avoided me, along with pretty much _all of the campers. _Rachel had been there for me, but I had been rude and told her to get away. She didn't need to be told twice. Piper and Leo had stayed by my side along with some of my siblings. No matter how much I yelled at them they didn't abandon me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and finished packing, waiting for the sun to go down and for it to be dark. I looked up to the sun and predicted what time it was.

9:20? I wanted to scream in frustration, but then realized something after thirty minutes. I could sneak away in broad daylight, and if anyone asked I'd just say I was going out and exploring. Hopefully no one would want to come.

I couldn't help but feel paranoid, sneaking out. Everyone was in the clearing, but I just walked right past. No one questioned me or anything luckily.

Once I had reached the end of the forest I remembered something very important. And I mean _very _important.

Percy was in New York.

And I was in Illinois.

How could I have forgotten that?

I wanted to rip my hair out in annoyance. What was I going to do? Take a airplane? No, out of the question. I didn't like air travel, I became sick too easily. I couldn't walk, of course.

_Think Annabeth, Think! Hmm..ooh..train! _I smiled to myself in satisfaction as I walked past a train station. I walked right up to the man and gave him all of the money I had, which left me with about a buck and three nickels.

"New York City, all aboard!" I heard a conductor yell. Good, I was just in time. I took my ticket and thanked the man at the concession stand before jogging off, ready to get on the train.

Right when I got onto the train I noticed all the bodies compacted together. The train made me think of the time when I first met Percy and the furies had gotten on the bus.

I walked down the aisle and sat down in a comfortable looking seat, staring out the window the whole ride.

"I'm coming for you Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth,**

"Ms? Ms, you need to wake up now." I woke to big sea green eyes in my face. Familiar sea green eyes. Percy was staring down at me wide worried eyes. I blinked the sleep from my eyes but he was still there, though his hair turned gray.

"Ms. It's your stop." That wasn't Percy's voice. It sounded old and gentle, but a little rough. The man shook me again and I rubbed my eyes. When I reopened them I saw the man. My eyes had played tricks on me.

I tried not to show my heartbreak while I nodded numbly and exited the train. I heard the man from behind mutter  
She seemed heartbroken. Like her love went off to the army and never returned." I wanted to jump back on the train and tell at the man, but I knew he meant no harm.

The train started to pull away and my hollow core started to feel like it was refilling. After _six _years, my heart could finally have a break from its ache.

It had been about...two, maybe three days on the train. I started feeling worried. What if I was too late? I couldn't think like that, I wouldn't.

"Way to be obstemist, Annabeth." I scolded myself.

I straightened my spine and began my long walk from the train station to Camp Halfblood.

**XXXX**

I jogged up the hill, feeling more and more 'll happen when I get there? What'll happen if Artemis finds me? She'll be mad alright. _No turning back now. _I pointed out to myself while I walked down the other side of the hill.

I looked ahead and noticed a large crowd of campers. Luckily no one saw me, or it'd turn awkward.

"Annabeth?" I turned hoping to see Percy, but saw Connor instead.

"Connor." I smiled warmly, trying to be nice. I tried walking past him but he kept blocking my way.

"Can I get through?" I asked irritated. His face took on a worried expression and I started feeling self conscious.

"Maybe that's not such a great idea, Annie." He mumbled nervously. I stared at him incredulously.

"And just why not?" I asked stubbornly. Now I _had _to get though.

"Well uh..." He trailed off and I slipped past him. I had turned to see if he noticed, and was about to turn back and face forward when Connor grabbed my wrist. My eyes flashed with anger, how dare he touch me?

I bucked like a bronco and planted my feet. I guess Connor gave up for he let me go, and I went tumbling backwards. I was about it hit my head and crack it open when I suddenly felt strong arms loop under my arms. I sighed with relief when they pulled me up.

"Thank-" I turned to thank the person and stopped. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I took in the unruly raven black hair, the small smile on his lips. I took everything in, but what I couldn't deal with was his eyes. My dreams had done his eyes no justice, they were as beautiful as the time we last had seen each other.

"Percy?" I gawked. He stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decide something.

"The one and only. Well, the only Percy _I _know." He cracked a goofy grin at me.

"And who might you be?" The whole crowd went silent. I stared at him with a blank expression.

I decided to ignore the question, because it was probably one of his stupid jokes.

"Percy." I smiled wide, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me. I missed saying his voice, it was like sugar to me.

I felt him stiffen up, but I didn't care. I felt silent tears fall from my eyes.

"Who are you?" He repeated, but this time colder. I pulled away and looking him in the eye.

"It's me, Percy. Annabeth." I saw the confusion in his eyes and felt hollow again.

"Annabeth? As in Annabeth Chase?" I felt my heart swell with hope, but his eyes didn't show friendliness.

"Ya. Your girlfriend." I whispered that part, it felt weird telling him we were together. He didn't act like I thought he would.

"Oh right. You're my girlfriend?" I have four other girls saying the exact same thing." I saw the skepticism in his eyes, and I heard some feet shuffling in the crowd. I felt tears come to my eyes "I missed you Perce." I whispered. I hated that my tone was filled with all the heartbreak and weakness I had felt for the past six years.

Percy's gaze softened a little "Look, I don't think I know you. Trust me, if I did I would." He said, and his cheeks turned a little rosy. He muttered something under his breath, and the crowd had dispersed by then. He nodded deep in thought.

"I..I missed you." Was all that would come out of my stupid mouth.

"Percy!" I heard a shrill voice call. One moment I'm in Percy's arms, the next I'm being pushed to the ground. I snap my head up to see Drew hugging Percy. He didn't look like he liked it, and I couldn't blame him.

Like the good person I was, I picked myself off of the ground and walked over to Drew. She didn't notice me, absorbed in Percy. I took her stupid, ugly hair and dragged her off of Percy. She turned to face me and all the fire went out of her eyes.

"What are you doing, Drew?" I growled, pulling her down by her hair. She yelped in pain.

"He-hey, you're a hunter so you can't have a boyfriend!" She shot back proud of herself. This "girl" was about to get it.

"Is that really any of your concern?" I hissed, letting her go. Percy had a relieved look on his face. She shrugged then ran to Percy's side. He looked like he wanted to die.

"Percy here would rather have me than you. Right? Out with the old, and in the with the new." She was only acting confident because Percy was there, and she thought he would protect her.

"Drew..." He trailed off. His eyes drifted to me for a second before they looked away.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now. It doesn't feel right," He said gently. Did that mean for me too? Drew ignored him and kissed him before running off. I was about to chase after her when Percy stopped me.

"She's not worth your time." He smiled at me then looked away, his eyes cloudy.

"Percy?" I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek. His head snapped up

"Could you not do that?" He asked, gesturing to my hand on his cheek.

I looked away and bit my lip, nodding. I didn't want him to see how much that had actually hurt me.

He cleared his throat and I noticed the awkward silence. "So I'm guessing your godly parent is Athena?"

"No way, Seaweed Brain." I said sarcastically. His eyes took on this weird emotion I couldn't pinpoint.

"What did you call me?" He whispered, searching my eyes. I looked down at my feet, blushing.

"What did you call me?" He repeated, taking a step closer, putting a hand under my chin and raising my gaze to look at him. He forgot me and yet he already knew my weakness? Darn!

Once I looked into his eyes I would spill my heart out. I don't try to, it just happens.

"Well when we were twelve we made nicknames. I called you Seaweed Brain." I admitted, waiting for him to laugh.

"Wise Girl?" He whispered, his head cocked slightly to the left and his eyes as wide as the moon. My eyes widened as well and tears blurred my vision, but I managed to nod.

He put his hand in front of my face and I noticed something caught the light on his hand.

No not somthing.

His ring.

I felt a blush creep up my neck as he took another step closer. We were barely an inch away. I could feel his warm breath. He leaned down and touched my neck.

I was about to scream _"Pervert!" _and push him away, but he was taking something from around my neck.

I realized he was tugging _my _ring off of my neck. I didn't really like taking it off that much, so I protest and snatched the dog tags it was on away from him.

"What is that?" He asked, noticing I didn't want him to take it off. I sighed and pulled it into view, but still keeping it on.

"The ring you..." I trailed off, remembering the painful last night. I felt something on my cheek and realized he was wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"I gave you a ring? But I don't know you. I just know about you from Grover." He whispered sounding irritated.

"Percy, we were _together!" _I couldn't help but cry out, feeling despair bubbling in my stomach. Why was he not remembering me?

He shook his head and took a few steps back. "No we weren't." He replied harshly. I felt my heart jump around in my chest painfully.

"Why can't you remember me? Am I not good enough?" I yelled. I realized the sun had gone down and we were alone. I didn't know where that had come from, honestly. It just jumped out of my mouth.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Look, Annabeth. I'm trying here, so shut it. I don't remember you, probably because I didn't meet you! Get it through your head." He shot back.

"No!" I cried, refusing him. He just was confused, I kept reassuring myself. He'd wake up tomorrow and remember, I knew it.

"Whatever weirdo." He growled, storming away. I stared after him, tears sliding down my face.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice call from behind me after a while. Slowly, I turned around, dreading what I knew I'd see.

"Lady Artemis." I addressed, trembling.

**I will try to update quickly, I had to go to my grandmas xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love how you guys are like spazzing out xD Love you guys lD**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy,**

That girl really ticked me off. To be honest, I didn't really like being mean to her- it just...happened. That heartbroken look of hers kept replaying in my mind, no matter how much I tried to forget. I mean, she was breathing takingly beautiful. Her eyes calculating me and making me feel like a small bug.

I didn't remember her. Every time I remembered a quest, it was always a glimpse of blonde hair here- or a flash of gray eyes there.

Do you know how annoying that is?

Extremely.

So I went to the only place I knew to clear my head.

The beach.

So I walked down to the beach and kicked my shoes off, letting the warm soft sand sink between my toes. I was about to walk into the water when I heard a low sob. A name instantly popped into my head, which gave me goosebumps.

I've never heard them cry, yet I knew it was Annabeth.

Not wanting to be caught spying, I walked towards the noise and hid behind a bushel of grass. The sobbing continued and the noise broke my heart. She sounded so hurt and miserable, I just wanted to go to her and reassure her.

What? I never said I was a bad guy...

"Goddess Athena, why does he hurt me so? I should be thankful since he's back, and I am. But I love him with my heart, and he doesn't seem to return the feeling. Why did he forget me?" She sobbed quietly.

I sat where I was, shocked to an extent that I forgot how to breath for a moment. When I finally took a gulp of air, it was one of those loud ones. Annabeth's head snapped in my direction, and I knew I had been caught. Her eyes narrowed on me, then widened in shock.

She tried brushing her tears away quickly, but it was too late. I had seen the whole ordeal.

"Who were you talking about?" I asked like an idiot. Of course I knew she was talking about me. But how? I don't know this girl!

"About my...boyfriend." She whispered, pain thick in her voice. I came over and sat next to her, crossing my legs in a comfortable position.

"Tell me about him." I said casually, anticipating for an answer. I didn't know why I wanted to know so badly. I just did.

"Well, he's handsome. He can be really oblivious or stupid, but I loved him for it." She gave a small sad smile, her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something.

"You loved him?" I asked seriously, looking down at a pebble in my hand. She looked over to me, her eyes twinkling slightly and nodded.

"With all my heart." She rasped. She looked down to the pebble in my hand then back up to me, staring into my eyes.

"His soft black hair. The way his eyes lit up when he proved me wrong." She rolled her eyes as if that was a rare occasion.

"But most of all, his eyes. The sea green that puts the ocean to shame, how they make me spill my heart out and make me _stupid." _

Her eyes sparkled with love and it took me a moment to realize she had just described _me. _

I threw the pebble into the water "Bu-"

"Annabeth!" Someone screamed from behind me, cutting me off. I turned to see an average looking girl with blonde hair stomping over to us. She looked _really _snobby.

"Penny." Annabeth snarled, looking the way she had with Drew. To be honest, that Annabeth _terrified_ me. I had just met her, but I knew I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"You had direct orders from Lady Artemis to not come in contact with this revolting creature." She looked me up and down with pure disgust.

"Hey-" I began to defend myself, feeling a little hurt by her comment.

"Look _Princess, _it's not your job to look after me. And Percy is a good friend to the hunters." Annabeth spat.

I had a feeling Annabeth didn't like this girl.

"Look, we _let _you join. You were the one to swear off men for eternity. And now you break your oath?" She made a _tsk-tsk _noise in the back of her throat and shook her head. Annabeth just stared blankly at her, but I could see her nostrils flaring. After a moment of awkward silence, her eye began twitching.

"Uhm, maybe you should apologize." I advised, not taking my eyes off of Annabeth.

"How dare a lowlife pig like _you _tell _me _what to do! Revolting." She snarled at me.

Annabeth leaped for Penny, but I was quicker. I blocked Annabeth's path and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Annabeth." I cooed. I didn't know why- and I still don't know why- I did that. I just didn't want her anger to take her over and do something she regretted.

The fire in her eyes extinguished and she did something that surprised me so much that I didn't push her back- she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Wise Girl." I chided playfully, I liked that nickname for her.

"It reminds me of that night." She whispered shakingly, not allowing me to meet her gaze.

"What night?" I asked, confused.

She hesitated for a few minutes, and I thought she wouldn't answer, when she replied quietly.

"The night you died."

**Annabeth,**

"The night I...died?" He repeated, utterly confused. I nodded lifelessly, feeling my stomach flip. He carefully extracted my arms from around him and stood a little way away.

"Uhm, ok then." He replied to the awkward silence, uncomfortable.

Penny's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. I would've prefered pulling them out...

"Filthy! Disgusting! Repugnant!" She screeched. I turned my attention back to her.

"Leave me _alone _Penny!" I yelled, annoyed to the extremes. "Why do you hate me?" I demanded. I noticed Percy's uncomfortable presences. He didn't want to watch us fight, and he'd be stupid to interrupt.

She took a step closer to me, apparently on a roll. "Hate you? I don't hate you. I don't _hate. _I _despise _you, Chase." She replied with disdain. "You think you can do whatever you want just because you're "_The Annabeth Chase." _She put quotation marks around my name.

I felt the blood rush out of my head, and she stalked off without another word, and before allowing me to scream my retorts back.

She called over her back to me, "Oh and Annabeth, dear. Don't think this won't leak to Artemis." She commented snarky. I began running after her, but Percy stopped me.

"It's ok, because nothing happened between us, so you won't get kicked out or anything. You won't get kicked out or anything, right?" He asked me, an eyebrow quirked, concern shining in his eyes.

I nodded my head, but didn't believe it. He ran a hand through his hair and stuck his other hand out.

"Look-let's start over. I'm Percy, nice to meet you." He smiled at me, trying to be friendly.

I didn't want to start over. I didn't want to forget. I wanted to remember everything. I wanted him to remember everything.

Our Underwater Kiss.

The time at the lake when he flipped our canoe.

The time we had found Bianca and Nico, and had danced. He never knew it, but my heart had been fighting in my chest, and the fireworks went off in my stomach.

The time he found me at Mt. Tamalpais right before I collapsed.

Everything.

My eyes probably showed my hurt, but I stuck my hand out and shook his. I felt an electrical shock and saw him jump from it, and stare at me suspiciously.

I shrugged innocently, I had felt the same shock the first time we had met. I suddenly felt fuzzy inside and had the urge to throw myself at Percy and kiss him right there like in one of those movies.

"Percy, Annabeth!" Someone squealed from behind me. I turned and felt my stomach flip with despair.

Standing in front of me, was the Goddess Of Love.

**Blaahh Aphrodite xD Why is Penny so annoying :T lol~ Review? :3 **

**I'll think of somethin' for the next chapter, try to make it exciting- ah got an ideal xD **

**This one was B-O-R-I-N-G :c**

**BAI~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth,**

"Oh look, it's my favorite couple!" Aphrodite sung/squealed. I flinched at her voice, the sappiness making me queasy.

"Couple?" Percy snorted, crossing his arms stubbornly. I didn't feel like arguing or anything, since I had almost had a fist fight with Penny moments before her mother popped up.

"Yes, Percy. Look, I'm not really suppose to do this, but what could happen? Just don't tell Zeus I'm here, he thinks I went to the bathroom!" She giggled, gesturing us closer. You couldn't really object a god unless you wanted to be vaporized.

"Now look, I can explain the situation. Percy was killed exactly 6 years ago, and with much convincing to not let my soap opera die with him, I convinced Hades to bring him back. Percy's done enough heroic action to earn it, no? Anyways back to the point. Ok, so he was put under a spell to forget the most important person in his life, uno Annabeth." She pointed to me to get the point across. "Yet, the spell can be broken; the only way to break the spell is-" She was cut off by a loud boom of thunder. The power in the sonic boom chattered my teeth and almost knocked them out.

"Oof! Guess Zeus found out- gotta go! Catcha later- good luck!" Aphrodite waved frantically, worry breaking out on her face. Apparently, her father was very mad.

"Wa-wait!" I cried desperately. I jumped right where she was just a second ago in disappointment. I stood there for a moment before kicking the sand, "Ah!" I screamed in frustration, taking my wrath out on the topiary.

"Hey, chill!" Percy barked, a little on edge. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if he was still deciphering what he had just heard. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

"So wait a minute…I am so confused!" He groaned, hiding his face in his hands. I felt pity for him, he had no idea what was going on.

"So what you two are telling me is that You're my girlfriend, and I died. Magically forgetting you?" He stared at me, his eyes narrowed as if to watch my every movement, searching for a lie.

"Uhm, no need to be rude, and yes." I scowled at him. His shoulders sagged and he huffed, soaking it all in. I studied him for a moment, my gray eyes searching for a bit of remembrance.

Why couldn't Percy remember me? Why did the Gods think our love was some kind of sick joke? Why can't we just be left in peace, we saved the world for Gods sake!

But no, we aren't allowed one of those. Unlike everyone else, we have to keep going through something, different and more suffering than the last.

"How are we in love? Not to be rude or anything, but don't our parents like, I don't know, hate each other? How did I not get vaporized?" His eyes were thoughtful, bemused. I cracked a small grin at him.

"Well, my mother did warn you she'd kill you if you hurt me, but I interfered and saved you. Your father isn't as mad anymore, lucky for me." I admitted, remembering the time when we were 14 and my mother had threatened Percy's life.

"I remember that- but she never said.. Your name." He replied quietly.

"Wait a minute, how are we together? You're a hunter, right?" He asked, his head darting left to right like saying the name signals them.

"I only became a hunter because you died. My heart hurt so bad, I'd never been able to mend it. So Artemis proposed being a hunter, and I accepted, knowing I'd never love anyone…" It was hard finishing the sentence, because I hate being emotional, but I sucked it up and continued. "…quite like you." I looked down to the ground, blushing hard.

"Well um, that's pretty _deep." _Was all he could reply with.

I lowered my head "Maybe theres a reason for you not to remember me. Maybe we're not meant to be." I replied harshly, still looking down to my sandy shoes. The tears in my eyes and the pain in my chest were great, but I refused to let one single tear drop for him ever again.

"Look don't get mad at me please. I'm just shocked." He replied, walking over to me while I took a step back. I didn't want to show him how his words really ate me up inside.

"Please Annabeth, everytime I hear your name... my stomach does flips and my heart starts beating faster. I want to know _why." _He whispered to me, obviously not wanting to tell me but did so anyways.

I just let out a cold bitter laugh "You know, I've cried countless nights for you, and all I get back is a different person with the same face." I couldn't control my mouth, and I really hoped he would understand that.

I could feel Percy's surprise at my words.

"You were very important to me…I can tell." He whispered mostly to himself. I looked up at him, touched and surprised.

"I just wish I could remember." He breathed, turning away and running. I stared after him, holding in my tears.

**~Random Llamas invading the story~**

After my confrontation with a certain goddess of Love and Percy, I marched back into the Athena cabin. My old bed just looked so comforting I wanted to collapse into it and curl into a ball and shut my eyes.

But I couldn't, for right when I slammed the door behind me every eye turned to me.

Sadness

Concern

Grief

Pity.

I didn't want a pity party, but how I had been acting everyone pretty much gave me one.

"Annie." I heard someone to my side say softly, their voice blocking out all the other noise.

"Malcolm." I murmured back, walking over to him. He smiled down sadly at me and pulled me into a warm welcoming hug. I shuddered from a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

Malcolm was my second and command, and though we didn't act like it, one of my best friends. I mean did everyone want us to throw a party saying _Annabeth and Malcolm are BFFS 4EVER! _

"How you holdin' up Annabeth." He asked, his eyes full of curiosity, as if he _really _wanted to know. I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to answer.

Everyone was still staring at me, and I had no idea why.

Then it hit me.

I wasn't in the right cabin.

I was suppose to be in the hunters cabin!

I felt humiliated, but by now I didn't really care. Today was full of surprises and disappointment for me.

"I should go." I muttered, walking toward the door. Over my shoulder, Malcolm called

"You know you're always welcomed to the Athena Cabin."

I smiled to myself for his hospitality. I knew it wasn't true, and so did he. Everyone knew. The cabin you are assigned to is the cabin you live in. You can't just _break _the rules.

But knowing he was saying it to comfort me, it felt nice. Because truly, this _was _my home. It always would be.

Walking back to the hunters, I started feeling uneasy. If Penny told Artemis what happened, I'd be toasted. If lucky, turned into a deer. Made into Rudolph.

Right when I came to the cabin door, I sighed and rolled my shoulders before slowly opening the door, the creak agonizing.

I peaked my head in and noticed no one was even in the cabin. I sighed in relief and quickly laid down, trying to go to sleep as soon as possible so I wouldn't get confronted.

Tonight.

As soon as I was about to go to sleep, I realized something.

Tomorrow was Friday.

Capture the Flag.

**sorry for taking so long :c ooooh Capture the Flag? *le gasp.**

***lego *lestop xD**

**REVIEW FOR NARNIAN HALFBLOODS~**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I don't use word count, I right more XD **

**Here ya go- thanks so much for all the reviews you know, they really mean ALOT to me. No joke. I love them. Gonna make the A/N up here only so I don't ruin the effect at the end XD OMG 10 pages lol xD alot for me really lazy.. REVIEW! So here you go, next chapter :D **

**Chapter 7**

**Percy,**

I felt something wet drip down on me, a huge ooze falling onto me. I opened my eyes and noticed a huge pink blob with what looked like gross substance falling off of it and onto me.

It took a few minutes for my sleepy brain to realize the pink thing was a tongue, and that the substance was drool.

Mrs. O'leary's drool.

"Hey girl!" I greeted happily, even though I was sort of grossed out. Why am I water proof but not spit proofed? Seems kinda stupid.

"_Woof!" _She replied happily. I heard something pounding up and down, shaking my bed a little. Her tail.

"Woah girl, let's get out of my cabin before you get _too _excited." I said calmly, backing her out. I didn't want to mop up puppy pee.

"Woof!" She responded again, tramping out of my cabin and into the pavilion. I chuckled to myself and washed the spit off of me before following after her. She was running around the pavilion, terrorizing new campers. She couldn't help her big fluffy, goofy self.

"Mrs. O'leary!" I said, trying to be stern but failing miserably. She looked so happy and carefree, a glint in her eyes as if she hadn't been in a while. When she heard me call her, she whipped her head around quick as lightning and scampered over to me, tackling me with her tongue.

"Oof!" I grunted, being pushed down by the big mastiff hellhound. She woofed happily and jumped off of me, thank the Gods, and I heard a giggle come from the side. I looked over to see Mrs. O'leary licking and acting as she did with me only seconds ago with Annabeth.

"Traitor." I growled playfully, standing up and brushing myself off. Annabeth stopped petting and wiping spit off of her face to look at me, and she froze where she stood. Her body going rigid along with her eyes.

"Percy." She said stiffly, coldly. I rose an eyebrow at her but dismissed it with a simple shrug and addressed her in the same voice.

"Where's Tyson, and Travis. Connor? Where's...everyone?" I asked, for some reason my stomach was churning, not wanting the answer. Annabeth's face softened and she looked to her shoes, for some reason tears in her eyes.

"Uhm.. Travis and Katie left. T-they got married. Connor..." She hesitated, gulping in a load of air. A lump in my throat formed and I felt something cold clutch onto me.

"Connor what?" I demanded a little harsh. You can't trail off like that and expect me to be patient!

"He passed away." She whispered quietly, still staring down at her shoes. My jaw dropped to the floor, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"H-how? And how are Travis and Katie married- at sixteen!" I asked, totally dumbfounded. Lately, nothing was making sense. I didn't know what was real or make believe anymore, I just wanted to come out of the dark.

Her eyes darted up to me, and I saw anger burning in her eyes. "You-you-you-idiot! You are a complete idiot! I-you!" She spluttered, closing the gap between us. She was less than an inch from me, her anger not even letting her realize that.

"I can't believe you, stupid idiot. It's been _six years! Six years! _Can't you get it through your thick skull? You died and left us-left _me _for six stupid years! And you can't even acknowledge it!" She yelled, jabbing me in the chest with her finger, tears streaming down her face. For some odd reason I had a protective urge to just wrap my arms around her and cradle her, to tell her everything would be ok. Weird, right?

"Look _blondie, _if you haven't noticed, I've had a lot to deal with for the past few days. Everyone is telling me I've been dead, and I had a girlfriend that I don't even know! So why don't you sympathizes for one freaking moment and give me a break! Care for someone else than yourself!" I yelled, instead of doing what I thought I should. I was getting really upset with her.

She gasped in shock. her eyes widening. Uh oh. I've done it, I'm done for now. She was right, I am an idiot.

"All I've been doing is caring for someone else-_you!_ I've cared for you all this time and this is all you do! But I shouldn't be too disappointed, I guess I should've expected this." She said, pushing me with each word she said. Without realizing it, at some point I was on the marble floor of the pavillion with her leaning over me, her face as close as possible to mine without kissing.

I don't know why, but my head started to lean in for a millisecond. One more second and our lips would've crashed together. But at that time, someone decided to interrupt. As in, wrap their arms around my torso and drag me up.

"Brother?" They screamed into my ear, nearly busting my eardrum. They then squeezed me, and I swear I thought I saw my life pass before my eyes.

"Tyson, he can't breath!" Annabeth warned, coming to my rescue. My eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets by the time he let me go. I felt like the sculpture Squidward made that had melted. I took in deep slow breaths, trying to get my blood flowing in my body once again.

"Oops. I am sorry Brother!" Tyson said, still yelling. I put a hand on my knee and sighed, finally catching my breath. A hand stuck out and I looked up, looking into the eyes of Annabeth. Her stormy gray eyes took my consciousness over, and the next thing I knew she was taking my hand and pulling me up herself. I finally snapped back to reality and pushed up to stand up.

"Brother staring at Annie again?" Tyson giggled and winked at me. It would've looked ok if he wasn't a cyclopes, but being a cyclopes, it looked really weird. More like he blinked at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, blushing deeply. Why was I blushing? I had nothing to be embarrassed about, except for being caught looking at Annabeth. But who could blame me, really. She was beautiful, her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and her eyes...

Ahh! What am I saying? Scratch that, I did not think that of her at all. She had a really sharp tongue and seemed to serious.

I looked over to Annabeth and noticed a strange look in her eyes. She looked depressed, saddened, and hurt. Yet a twinge of longing traced in.

"I-I have to go. Excuse me." Annabeth mumbled, looking away so I couldn't see her eyes.

She tried to hide it, but I could hear the crack in her voice. And it showed everything. I didn't know I could have that kind of effect on someone, maybe we were together...

"_Maybe theres a reason for you not to remember me. Maybe we're not meant to be."_

Annabeth's words rung into my head, and my heart squeezed at that thought. How could I forget a beautiful person like Annabeth?

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her wrist. I couldn't let her leave on terms like this, who knows, this could possibly be the last time I saw her. Just like with Connor.

"Annabeth. Don't go." I whispered, my voice full of longing. I had no idea why though.

"Percy. Please." She pled back, her voice full of emotion. I didn't want to, I wanted to be selfish for a moment. I wanted her to stay, to talk to me, to sort everything out. I wanted to know why I didn't remember, talk to her about what we had done before, and start anew or something. I just wanted to spend my time chatting to this mysterious, miserable girl.

Something my mom had told me before popped into my head for some reason, and I ended up saying it aloud to Annabeth.

"If you love something, set it free; if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." And right after I said that, I released my grip on her wrist.

She hesitated for a moment, her back turned to me the whole time, before she ran away. Her retreating form filling me with doubt. I felt a strange emotion flicker through me and suddenly I felt dizzy, the world around me blacking out.

I looked over to see Tyson's fading worried face asking full of concern.

"Brother?"

I flashed my eyes open and pulled my legs up, resting on the ball of my hands in the sand.

"Finally Seaweed Brain. Never thought you'd get up." A vague voice scolded me. I looked over, still dizzy, to see Annabeth. Her face was tanner and a smile was on her face, and it looked like it had always been there.

"Annabeth?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my aching head. She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me up.

"You bet. C'mon Seaweed Brain, they won't stay knocked out for long. Let's go find that Flag quick." She said, giving me a small peck on the lips. I froze when she pulled back, in a shock. She stared at me quizzically but shrugged it off and took my hand, leading me off into the dark forest. I felt something tug at my face and put my hand up to it, feeling a huge, goofy smile on my lips. My stomach fluttered and I felt fuzzy while Annabeth dragged me off.

"There!" Annabeth said excitedly, I instantly pegged that as my favorite noise. Her voice was as soft as silk and I felt so warm around it. I felt my arm pull my shield and sword I didn't even know I had up in a defensive stance. Really, I wasn't that good at Offense, but whatever.

I realized after a few minutes we were in the middle of capture the flag, but how? I don't remember getting out here...

I felt my body operate by itself and pull the flag up and out of the soft earth floor, a second after I heard a grunt and clash. Not an inch from my face someone had swung, and Annabeth had taken it for me. I left the Flag to fall to the floor unimportant and went to Annabeth's aid, she was fighting with one hand, the other bleeding badly. The kid was a newcomer from the Apollo cabin and for some reason I had a memory pop into my head of them having a brawl over cabin inspection. Though I don't remember remembering it.

"Get the flag and go!" I called to Annabeth. She nodded and ran behind me, crouching down and picking it up before racing off to the border. The kid was about to go and follow when I parried his sword with mine, getting his attention back. I felt my body reacting without my consent.

After a few minutes I heard a loud uproar of cheering coming from the other side of the forest and changed riptide back, grinning. We had won. I smiled at the camper and raced off, looking for Annabeth. I didn't know why I had all these feelings tug at my stomach. It didn't even feel like my stomach, like I was in someone elses body.

I felt hands wrap themselves around me and I turned in time to see a flash of blonde behind me. I felt a grin form on my face and she turned me around to see her.

"A kiss for victory?" I said before even knowing. I felt like I was supposed to say it, but at the same time it was like someone else was talking for me.

She looked off into the distance as if she were thinking, then her eyes flashed back to me and I saw out of the corner of my eye my arms reaching up to cup her face. I leaned in and she closed her eyes, but I could see the sparkle in them. I felt like I'd die to see that sparkle just once more.

Three inches away.

Two inches away.

One inch away.

"Brother!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see one calf brown eye staring down at me in worry. I blinked my eyes a few times, wondering what the heck was going on. In the background there was a simple door and next to it a table,containing a lamp. Not the cabin.

Infirmary.

I shot up as quick as possible, not caring about the crick in my neck I had caused.

"Where's Annabeth? Is she ok? Is her arm ok?" I asked frantically, worried. I didn't care about the weird looks I was getting from Tyson.

"Hurt? How is Anniebeth hurt brother?" Tyson asked, worry now coming onto his face. I put my face in my hands and wiped the sweat off of my brow. I was getting really stressed.

"Annabeth. We were playing capture the flag- she got cut from an Apollo Camper. She's ok, right? She seemed ok when we were about to ki-" I stopped myself, catching myself on the word I was about to mutter. My face lit up scarlet and I looked down to my hands. I could feel the suspicious look from Tyson burning into the crown of my head.

I heard the door swing open, saving me from answering any embarrassing questions.

"Percy!" They cried. My head snapped up again and my face turned into a hopeful-slash-relieved smile.

Annabeth raced over to my bedside, her arms outstretched to hug me. When she stopped she looked at me and a frown formed on her perfect lips, lowering her arms down to her sides. I felt a pang in my chest and a lump grow in my throat, but I tried ignoring it.

"Thank the Gods you're ok Annabeth." I sighed, smiling at her. I was so relieved, the cut had looked pretty deep. Not deep enough to kill, but still I felt this protective aura around her.

"I'm ok? What about you?" She asked incredulously. I cracked a cheeky smile at her and started wringing my hands on the blanket nervously.

"Your arm! Let me see." I demanded, taking her arm without her consent. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through her fingertips and into mine, and I jumped. She jumped and our hands weren't together anymore, so I took her hand again. For some reason, my fingers started to intertwine between hers while I looked at her arm. I looked up to her to see her face paled, a look of what looked like pure happiness on her face.

Her arm looked fine, and reluctantly, I let go of her hand.

"You are ok." I said quietly after a moment of awkward silence.

She looked at me funnily, "Ya why shouldn't I be?" She asked slowly.

I felt the words find their selves slide off of my tongue, explaining everything that I had just seen shared with Annabeth. I don't know why, but I just felt like I could trust her, like I could tell her anything in the world.

Her face paled more and she looked like she was about to get sick. I looked frantically for a bag or bucket, but to no avail.

"When did you see this?" She demanded, breathing hard, after a few moments of catching herself. I stared at her suspiciously before answering.

"A few minutes ago. Why?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat that was growing.

"Well..it did happen. Actually, it happened a few days before you..." She trailed off, and a lone tear trailed down her face. She wiped it away and put on a brave face, looking at me again.

"Maybe it's a sign." She offered.

I felt a weight on my shoulders and I had to say it before I lost all my courage. "You looked so happy, Annabeth, Pure happy. Did I cause you're unhappiness? I'll do anything to see you look so perfect again." I whispered quietly, not looking at her. When I finally looked up into her eyes, I saw she was blushing madly, which caused me to blush.

"Uh,um..t-t-thank you." She stumbled over her words, still blushing. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her and stand up, stretching out my stiff limbs.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, looking for a clock.

She looked uncomfortable before answering. "All day. You just made it for Karaoke, you missed Capture the Flag." She said apologetically. I sighed, disappointed, I was looking forward to it. But oh well.

"Well then, let's go get our Karaoke on." I joked, leading her out of the infirmary.

Once we sat down around the campfire, Lacy was finishing her cover of 'Call Me Maybe' which people had been singing along to.

"Ok we have time for one more camper." Will announced a little disappointed. Poor Apollo kids loved the Karaoke sessions and hated when it was over.

Instantly, I took Annabeth's arm and raised it for her. "Annabeth would like to!" I called out, getting a glare from her as we fought for control over her arm.

Will walked over to us slowly.

"No- no she wouldn't!" Annabeth called out frantically, trying to pull her arm out of mine. I couldn't help but to grin evilly at her.

"Annabeth!" People called from the crowd, eager to see her go up. From what I heard she hadn't been a 'happy camper' in a while, so doing this would be fun for everyone to see.

"Here Annabeth." Will said, sliding the mic through his hand, holding the end out for her. She sighed in defeat and walked up to the stage, scowling down at me. Through the scowl, I could see a look of happiness.

The song started off slowly, and Annabeth recognized it, for she froze. Fear and horror took over her face but she put a fake nervous smile on to hide it and started to hesitantly sing along.

"_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kissed me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_I can't believe that I still want you_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to when I'm not_

_Around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_I can't believe that I still want_

_You_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything_

_About you_

_(still you're gone)_

_Can't believe that I still want_

_You_

_After all the things we've_

_Been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_Oh"_

Her voice wasn't bad; it was good in fact. So good in fact, it made me feel guilty. I didn't even know why I was feeling guilty, but hearing the emotion she put into the song tore at me. As if it was directly from her to me, how she's felt this whole time. This whole time that the love of her life was dead, and I was being a jerk. Basically mocking her with the face I had. I felt guilty for that, and worse for her broken heart. I wanted to mend it so bad it was killing me.

"_The only way to break the curse is-"_

Aphrodite's words bubbled in my mind, giving me a small ounce of hope. Maybe I could get my memories back, do whatever I did to get that one. I don't even remember what I had done, to be honest, I was just talking to her.

I was going to find out, and soon. I wanted to make Annabeth happy as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for reviews, check out the poll on my profile please~ty I originally updated last night,but for some reason FF wouldn'****t take it.**

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth,**

"Hey Grover, have you seen Percy anywhere?" I asked the Satyr a little too casually, eying him suspiciously, hoping to make him nervous enough to spill.

"P-P-P-Percy?" He stuttered nervously, averting my gaze. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and took a step closer to the shaking Satyr.

"Grover..." I warned, my voice intimidating. I silently praised myself, being with the hunters really helped you if you wanted to sound scary to men.

"Um... I dunno. Where's Percy? Where's Percy? Not at the Beach for sure..." He bleated. His eyes widened when he realized what he said and he fell to the ground, muttering something about _'Cans...Tin Cans!' _

I rose my eyebrows at him, crouching down next to him. "Uhm You ok?" I asked, helping my friend to his feet. He smiled thankfully and nodded sheepishly.

"I've just been under a lot of pressure lately. All the pollution..." He sighed sadly and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey come on, you're Grover! If anyone can do it, you can." I smiled cheerfully at him and he seemed to perk up a little.

"Thanks." He sighed gratefully, he was about to say something when he was whisked away by a Faun that had a pair of underpants on his head.

I stared after them and shook my head, giggling quietly. I began walking onto the beach, knowing Percy would be there since Grover slipped up.

_Just talk to him and try to get your mind off of "it" _ I kept repeating to myself over and over, trying hard not to think about what dreadful things would happen this evening.

I sighed and walked up to the sandy shore of the small beach and trailed my feet, kicking my flip flops off. I squirmed when the sand tickled my toes and dipped a foot in.

"Having fun?" A voice behind me asked, making me jump ten feet into the air and land in the water, soaking my shirt and pants.

I groaned in frustration and turned around, ready to decapitate whoever just made me get soaked.

My glare was met by Percy's signature smirk, noticing I was wet. He kicked off his own flip flops and made his way down to the beach, stopping at where the water and land met.

"Ya just you wait; come in Seaweed Brain." I growled playfully.

He cocked an eyebrow then a smug look appeared on his face.

"What exactly are you gonna do? I _am _the son of Poseidon." He pointed out, grinning victoriously.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, astonished. He was actually...right for once.

"Well you gotta come in to find out." I replied, smiling evilly at what I had thought up. He gave me a questioning look before shrugging his shoulders and walking into the water, still perfectly dry.

I glowered at him, envious for once of his power. I wish I could be a human shamwoohoo too...

"Well All Mighty Wise Girl, what exactly are you going to do?" He asked, standing in front of me with an amused look.

"First you have to catch me, then I'll show you." I told him simply, thinking of how I could outrace him in his home turf.

He smiled playfully and agreed, pretending to roll his shoulders and crack his fingers.

"Ready?" I asked after a moment, getting in position.

I could see he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and nodded, standing simply.

"Go!" I said over my shoulder, running away as quick as possible. I ran as fast as I could through the shallow water and heard a quiet lapping.

_No fair he's using his powers! _I complained silently. I knew I'd have to do something-and fast.

I slipped, pretending to cut my foot on the bottom of the pool and fell forwards but made sure to fall softly so not to hurt myself. I pulled the 'injured' foot to my body and cradled it in my hands, rocking back and forth. I winced slightly to further convenience Percy that I was hurt.

His eyes widened in concern and I felt a pang of guilt but quickly washed it away.

He knelt down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up off of the seafloor. Before he could notice I gathered a handful of wet sand and hid it from his view, waiting for a moment to strike, hoping it would work. He wasn't immune to sand, right?

Hopefully not.

He looked down at me again and his eyes widened, probably seeing the sand. Not taking a chance, I brought the sand ball up as quick as I could and smacked it down on his head, getting his hair dirty. He stared at me in shock before I jumped out of his arms, laughing at his expression. He slowly patted his head, as if he couldn't believe I'd do that.

Not thinking that was enough, I scooped some more up and threw it at him, making sure the sand was soft and safe. The sand splattered against his chest, making me laugh loudly at his expression.

His eyes were as wide as moons as he stared down at himself. I continued laughing until his head snapped up to look at me, a determined glint in his eyes. I stopped laughing immediately and gulped nervously, being in the water right now didn't feel too smart on my part.

He cracked a large smile at me and took a few steps forward casually, me not noticing until he was right in front of me. He stared down at me with a glint in his eyes that told me I was going to regret doing that.

"Hey buddy.." I trailed off nervously. Percy just smiled down at me which made him look like a maniac.

"I think I need a hug from someone special, don't you think?" He smirked down at me, opening his arms wide. My eyes widened and I ran away as fast as I could, trying not to get covered in muddy sand.

I felt a tug at my foot and looked down to see the current tugging at my feet. The current became so strong I couldn't walk. I whipped my head around and glared at Percy while he strolled over to me with a cheeky smile.

"Come on I'm feeling a bit blue today." He gave me his puppy dog pout and my heart squeezed and I looked away, trying not to show my sadness.

I looked back up to feel arms wrap themselves around me and pick me up. I tried to stop myself from blushing red, realizing my face was practically pressed up against his chest. His sandy, dirt covered chest.

He put me down and threw some sand at me, laughing as it clumped into my hair. We started having a sand war and I waded farther out into the water, hoping to get away from him so he couldn't throw anymore at me.

I was far out when I felt Percy wrap his arm around my waist and pull me under water. I tried to gasp for air but wasn't fast enough, prepared to get a mouthful of water. I opened my eyes slowly when I realized I was choking and saw Percy smirking at me. I looked past him and noticed why I wasn't getting soaked.

Air bubble.

My throat closed in remembrance and I felt tears sting at the corners of my eyes. I felt like I couldn't breath and pushed away from Percy, thrashing in the water rapidly. Percy's eyes widened in confusion and he tried to comfort me, which made it worse. This almost looked exactly how it was after the Second Titan War, and I just couldn't stand it.

I kicked away and closed my eyes, swimming my way to the surface. I broke through the waves and swam as fast as possible to shore, not even thinking. My mind was racing and I tried to wipe my tears away, but more kept coming. I heard Percy calling for me from behind, but I just couldn't stand to face him right now. I felt weak and I didn't want to make him feel guilty or whatever.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy yelled, grabbing me by my wrist and turning me around gently. I focused my gaze on his hands, knowing if I looked up into his hypnotizing eyes I'd lose it.

"Annabeth please tell me what's wrong." He whispered, putting a hand under my chin and making me look into his eyes. Like I guessed, I burst out into tears like a little Aphrodite girl.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now." I mumbled through my tears, trying to still act tough though it was a lost cause. Percy looked confused and hurt but nodded.

"I'm sorry Percy." I apologized before turning around and walking back to camp with whatever dignity I had left.

**Sorry, I sort of had Writers Block...I looked at this terrifying picture of a dog I'm not gonna say what its called because I saw that some people got their lives ruined looking at the photo, and I don't want it to haunt your nightmares o_o**

**But now I feel like somebody's watching me, but I'm not scared really..xD Lol now u might wanna know but I can't do tht to you, trust me. D: c:**

**Review!**

**BAI~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something sorta...happened today..I*ahem* passed out again x.x so I gotta go to the heart doctors(Again /:) so it might effect my updating idk yet**

**Chapter 9**

**Percy,**

I stared after Annabeth, more annoyed with myself and confused as ever. What did I do to make her upset? I've seen her upset these past few days, but that was over the top for her. She looked like she was about to die from pain. She shot out of there as fast as she could.

I sighed and picked up my shoes and realized Annabeth left her flip flops there. I picked them up and walked off, feeling gloomier each step. I was about to go to the Artemis Cabin then decided against it, it was a little to earlier for that.

I walked around the camp for a little while, soaking in its beauty and everything until I was disturbed by a gloomy looking girl.

She walked past me with a large frown on her face, brushing her face like she felt tears coming to her eyes. I stared at her in confusion for a second and she brushed past me, as if she hadn't noticed me.

"Piper." I called after her. I followed her to an isolated bench that was off to the side of the camp. She sat down and looked away,sighing. I sat down next to her but a little ways away to give her space.

"It's just.." She trailed off and balled a fist on her jean leg, gritting her teeth. I waited for her to get it out.

"Love is so hard.." She huffed, punching her fist into the board of the bench. I rose an eyebrow but scoffed, agreeing with her.

"Tell me about it." I agreed, dangling Annabeth's shoes in my hands.

She rose an eyebrow then something flashed in her eyes and she looked sympathetic. I looked closer at Piper and realized she was a little older. My eyes widened in realization.

"Piper, how old are you exactly?" I asked gravely. She stared at me for a moment like she was confused by my question, then she looked closer at me and seemed to realize.

"I'm 21 Percy." She answered hesitantly. I felt a wave of nausea swept over me, my chest tightening and making it unbearable to breath.

_Six years...SIX YEARS! _

I put my head in my hands, trying to digest this information. Everyone has grown up and probably gotten married or something. I could feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Are you okay Percy?" Piper asked in concern, touching my shoulder. I shot up from her touch and tried hard not to look at her.

"I'm..I'm fine. I gotta go." I said quickly, my voice husky. I stumbled away and ran into a little girl that looked about twelve.

"Percy! Can you help me with my sword fighting?" The girl pleaded before I could respond, pulling me away to the arena.

"Why do you wanna train so bad?" I asked her in confusion as I parried her sword.

She panted and wiped some sweat off her brow before answering me. "Well I challenged Todd to a sword fight since he acts like he's all superior and that everyone else is just a stupid waste of existence." She grumbled, kicking the sand in front of her with a pout.

"Todd Dillard? He's nice to me..." I muttered to myself. Todd was an Athena kid but he seemed nice enough, not constantly telling me he'd maim me like some other Athena kids.

"He always points out my flaws. So I'm gonna give him a good beating and show him I'm better than him!" She called, smiling wickedly.

I rose an eyebrow at the Apollo kid wondering if she was actually mistaken and an Ares kid.

Then realization hit me and a knowing smile crept onto my lips.

"Are you sure it isn't _another _reason you wanna prove yourself to him?" I pressed, her face turning the color of an apple.

She opened her mouth to speak when someone tackled me to the wall, interrupting her. Gray blazing eyes met mine, theirs full with anger.

"What did you do to my sister?" He snarled dangerously, his arm on my neck. My eyes widened even farther when I realized it was Malcolm. The quiet Malcolm that always sat to the side and kept his mouth shut and never interfered with anything or anyone.

"What did you do?" He demanded, slamming me against the wall again. I just continued to stare at Malcolm, I had never seen this side of him before and it left me truly shocked.

"W-wha?" Was my great answer.

"I just saw Annabeth crying her eyes out. What have you done to her?" He growled in my face. I finally got back to my senses and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Annabeth? Where is she?" I asked, trying to peek over his shoulder. He didn't like that for he slammed me again. I winced this time, feeling a bruise coming on.

"Look can you just get off of me so I can explain? He were at the beach and I made an air bubble then she freaked out! I didn't mean to..to hurt her." I mumbled miserably. I felt sick inside knowing she was crying.

Malcolm let go and his features softened a bit but he still had a knife in his hand, which sent a shiver up my back.

"Why is she crying about that?" I asked softly.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed in pity.

He began telling me all about my adventures with Grover and Annabeth, and about our...

"Underwater kiss?" I whispered to myself disbelievingly. All these things have happened and I couldn't even remember _one. _

"Yeah." Malcolm said awkwardly. I sighed and stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Malcolm called to me in confusion. I answered without turning around.

"I'm going to Olympus."

I'm gonna settle this and find out once and for all.

Hopefully.

**It's super short and bad and I'm sorry but I've been having WB and I've been obsessed with NaLu and xC **

**Omg watch PewDiePie play Slender! It is HILARIOUS (or Amnesia) XDD I love it when he screams cx**

**Please Review, I'll try to update longer I'm sorry.. :c**

**Aye,Sir!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I realized something about myself. Once I get to about chapter 10 of a story I become lazy and stuff and meh..so I'm gonna pause a few of my stories(I have like six I need to do o3o) and finish this one, and Wingman. I promise I'll finish Mistakes soon, its just I am a terribly lazy person and I admit it u.u lol don't hate me cuz i love you XD but GUYS I GOT 79 REVIEWS! THANKS I APPRECIATE IT! (on most of my stories i have like 1 off till like 150 or 100(?) basicaly 1 off till another checkmark, ff a troll XD) I PRESENT A CHAPTER IN GRATITUDE OF MY HAPPINESS XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth, **

"Annabeth we need to talk." Artemis said stiffly, standing in front of me with a dark expression. I grimaced, I knew this was coming. It was inevitable from the start. I nodded solemnly, hanging my head low and following her off to wherever she was taking me.

We continued walking in silence, tension crackling like lightening between us. I let a sigh escape my throat without thinking, the sigh louder than it should've been. I cursed mentally, feeling the air grow awkward.

Finally she turned around quickly, quick enough that I almost ran into her. Luckily I stopped myself before embarrassing myself in front of the moon goddess.

"Annabeth Chase." She said steely, her eyes hard and calculating. I inwardly grimaced, finally understanding how people feel when I glare at them. She softened after a few moments and sighed, rubbing her palm up and down her face. "What am I going to do with you?" She chuckled slightly, like it was a stupid thing to think of.

I looked down to my sneakers, feeling my pride shattered.

"This was a very crucial task and you completely disobeyed me. You might've even made Percy's condition worse. Now his memories may never resurface." She said it like she was thinking aloud, an amused hint to her tone.

What she said stung me, hit me right in the heart. I bit the inside of my cheek, tightening my hands into fist and digging my fingernails into my hand and drawing blood, trying to do anything to distract myself from bursting out into tears.

_Worsen condition..May never...never remember...never... _

"Oh I'm sorry child I didn't mean to say it like that." She apologized, feeling my grief. I covered my face with my bangs, making sure she couldn't see my tear stained eyes.

Silence passed once more before a poofy noise was heard, along with a "Hey sis!" I looked up and saw the sun god right before my eyes, his whole body basically glowing. I rolled my eyes, gods were so easy to pick out, making their forms way to hot.

"What are you doing here? I am having a discussion with one of my hunters!" She growled angrily her eyes filled with annoyance.

"Well I need to have a discussion with her too!" He hinted, walking over to me.

"No flirting with my hunters!" Artemis spat, pushing her brother away. He rose an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and frowning.

"Geez sis thats not all I do, y'know? Just saw the future. Dolphin Boy is going to Olympus and if she don't stop 'im, he's gonna be turned to a crisp." He retorted, gesturing to me.

My eyes widened, Percy being vaporized? This wasn't good.

"What! Why?" I demanded the god, not caring if he could kill me just for my tone of voice. He turned back to me and grinned cheekily before becoming serious, which almost never happened.

"Well I can't really tell you, but there's this..._condition._ If he sets foot in that elevator and pushes the sixth hundredth floor button, boom." He said bluntly, frowning.

My eyes widened in horror and I bolted off without another thought, I wouldn't let Percy die again. Not on my watch.

"Wait Annabeth!" Artemis called. I didn't have time, but I had to turn for the goddess. She smiled knowingly at me. "You are now relieved of your duties as hunter!" She yelled to me. I almost felt like throwing up, a weird feeling tugging in my stomach. My head hurt for a few moments before it suddenly stopped. My eyes widened, I felt...different. I looked to my hands and noticed they weren't glowing anymore. I looked back up with happy tears in my eyes. Artemis gave me a heartwarming smile before waving me off.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." I breathed out happily, trying to hold my sobs in. I was a daughter of Athena, and I was proud enough to keep my head strong. She nodded her head once and I turned around, using all my strength to run to the Empire State Building and save the one I love.

Totally a Cliche.

**Percy, **

I took in a deep breath before entering the tall skyscraper, my nerves getting at me. _Calm down Percy don't be such a baby _I scowled at myself before shaking my thoughts off, walking up to the front desk.

"Hello." I said awkwardly, staring at the bell on the desk, wanting to hit it so badly.

"Hello Mr. Jackson." He said gruffly, staring at me with curiosity. I half smiled at him before clearing my throat.

"Six hundredth floor please." I lowered my voice, hinting it was sorta important. I heard tapping on a keyboard before a grunt and a noise of keys jingling before another grunt in approval.

"Ok go up." He nodded his head to the elevator, not taking his eyes off of the computer. I tried to hid my eye roll before walking into the elevator, the white dial appearing magically. I grinned, it had always been cool and a little nerve racking to go to Olympus. I sighed when the song L-O-V-E came on, realizing that they hadn't updated their music taste and it was probably Aphrodites turn to pick a song.

I raised my arm to click the button only to hear a skin crawling scream, yelling "Stop!" I froze in my place, immediately recognizing the voice.

_What is she doing here? _I peeked my head around the elevator door in confusion, only to see her searching around frantically before stopping in the middle of the room, collapsing in a heap and weeping uncontrollably.

"I'm too late! I'm too late! I'm so sorry Percy..I couldn't save you..." She weeped, attracting attention. My eyes widened, what was she talking about? And why was she crying so hard?!

"Percy..." She sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away, only to shed new ones in their place.

I felt something snap in me a moment.

_My eyes fluttered open, a searing pain in my head. _

"_He's not gone! He's only sleeping! He's alive!" A voice cried, trying to sound strong. A sniffle was heard before crying. My eyes widened in shock, who were they talking about? I sat up a little only to feel a wince in my...well everywhere. It hurt so bad. Where was I? What was going on? _

"_My dear, he's been out for 3 months. I wish the same as you but it is unlikely he will live through this." I heard Chiron's voice comfort the crying person. I scanned my surroundings, only to realize I was back at camp in the infirmary. How'd I get here again? _

_I put a hand to my head, only to regret it. A grunt escaped my lips, pain stabbing my head. _

"_No! If anyone was supposed to die, it was me! It said 'Child of Wisdom walks alone! He can't die Chiron!' The person wept. I sighed, wondering when they were gonna stop talking and get in here._

"_Hey guys, I kinda need to use the bathroom!" I called out, trying to get someone in here. Ok, maybe not the best thing to say when people were crying, but oh well. _

_The person stopped crying when they heard me, the doors slamming open. I winced, the vibration running through me and hurting my skin._

"_P-Percy?" They hiccuped, coming beside my bed. I looked up and my voice caught in my throat, my breath hitching. _

"_Annabeth?" My eyes widened in surprise. She was the one crying over me? I couldn't bring myself to look away from her gray eyes, realizing how beautiful they were. For some reason she seemed to glow, even if her eyes were red and she was a mess, she looked more beautiful than even Aphrodite. _

"_Percy!" She cried, pulling me into a hug. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt like I thought it would've. She pulled me to her and kissed me on the lips repeatedly, making my face turn redder with each kiss. _

"_Oh Percy I thought you were dead-"_kiss_-"You idiot! You're so stupid, making me worry over-"_kiss_-"you!" She scolded me. Even though she was nagging at me, she had a happy look in her eyes, wiping her tears away. I couldn't help but smile the whole time up at her, feeling something bubbling in the pit of my stomach. _

_She smiled softly at me when she was done, lowering her face down so that she was inches away from me._

"I love you."

I snapped my eyes open, hearing Annabeth's voice ring throughout my ears. I looked down to see she was still crying, her back to me so she didn't realize I was there.

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around her from behind, pulling her to me. She stiffened, not realizing who I was. "Don't cry Annabeth, don't cry. I'm here for you." I cooed into her ear, feeling like it was the right thing to say. Her eyes widened and she whip lashed around, staring into my eyes with a shocked look.

"P-Percy?" She hiccuped, her gray eyes as beautiful as ever. This looked suspiciously like the little dream or whatever I just had.

"Annabeth," I smiled warmly at her, tightening my arms around her. I didn't care if people were crowding us, wondering what the heck we were doing. We were making a pretty big scene, but that didn't matter to me.

"Percy!" She tackled me to the floor, crying with relief. I couldn't help but chuckle and smile like an idiot the whole time.

"You-You!-" She started, that _look _in her eyes again.

"I know I know, I'm an idiot for making you worry about me. I'm not dead, I'm not gonna leave you again ok?" I promised, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened slightly before she stared at me with a wistful look.

"You..remember?" She asked hesitantly. I lowered my gaze, frowning slightly.

"No...I just...I saw something." I said quietly. She tilted my head to look up at her, a smile on her lips.

"You idiot, I just humiliated myself and probably my reputation of being tough. Tell me." She teased lightly, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I explained my little 'dream' or 'daydream', whatever it was to her. She looked past me thoughtfully, her eyebrows scrunched together as she unscrambled everything.

"That was after we defeated Gaea .." She said aloud to herself. I stood up and held a hand out for her, helping her up. After we stood I brushed myself off, walking to the elevator.

"I'm gonna ask the Gods." I said determined.

"Yeah you should do tha-No!" She suddenly screamed, tackling me to the wall. I stared at her wildly, wondering what the Hades she was doing.

"You can't go to Olympus." She said grimly. I stared at her, wondering if she was sane for a few moments.

"And why exactly not?" I challenged. She sighed and rubbed her temples before answering.

"Because you'll be evaporated if you touch that button." She answered almost smugly, her hands on her hips. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why would I be vaporized?!" I questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders, telling me what Apollo had said. I nodded my head, not really getting it.

"But I think I know what's happening to you." Annabeth said, a smile gracing her perfect lips, a look of victory in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, dying to know finally. She walked closer to me to whisper in my ear, her voice sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Emotion Activated." She whispered those two simples words, two simples words that I still didn't get.

**Whoo finished 8D is Annabeth right? Is she wrong? Will what she thinks ruin them? Why am I asking all these questions? ASKIN ALL EM QUESTIONS ASKIN ALL EM QUESTION YOU BE ASKIN ALL EM QUESTIONS MAKING STATEMENTS, ASSUMING? XD sorry I had to do that...c:**

**Someone suggested something about an evil camper, and I think I'ma use it!(if you suggested it, please let me know so I can give ya credit! (; ) Thanks for the reviews I read them all, and laugh at the funny ones C: **

**Gomenasai! (I'm not really sorry about anything, I just love that word XD) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so no one understood what I meant, so I guess I'll explain ;-;' emotions trigger his memories. Like doing certain things with Annabeth and stuff...c:**

**Chapter 11**

**Percy,**

"Huh?" I replied, slightly dizzy by our close proximity. She pulled back and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as if she had known I'd say that. Of course she would, she was from the Athena Cabin after all.

"You stupid Seaweed brain-what I'm saying is that we have to do stuff together and you're memories will come back! Or at least that's how it's been so far...I just really wish I could ask my mother.." She grumbled the last part, glaring dirtily at the ground. I rose an eyebrow while she mumbled to herself, slightly annoying me.

"Okay okay so..what kinda things? Like going on dates? Or to the movies-ooh ooh! I know-let's go to the Amusement Park! Yes!" I cheered, giving her my puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes again and cracked a grin, shaking her head with a slight chuckle.

"No Seaweed brain, we have to do _productive _things, not stupid things." She teased. I sighed in defeat, disappointed. She put a hand on my shoulder, steering me out of the building.

"Now now, don't be disappointed. We can do other things together!" For some unknown reason I had a feeling she thought I was a complete and utter idiot. Which was annoying to say the least.

"Hey I'm not as stupid as-"

"And I know where to get help from!" She interrupted me, snapping her fingers and turning to be with a certain look in her eyes. She opened her mouth slightly before closing it again, blushing slightly. Why was she blushing? What help?

"U-uhm Percy?" She called hesitantly, shuffling her feet nervously. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Y-yeah Annabeth?" I mocked her stutter, grinning cheekily at her. She narrowed her eyes at me before they widened slightly, her blush intensifying. What was wrong with Annabeth?

"I-I know how to get some help, but...you'll have to close your eyes, alright?" She asked me, her voice full of trust. I had no idea why she acting this way, but whatever. I've come to accept her weirdness.

"...Alright?" I answered in a question, allowing my eyelids to flutter close. I heard shuffling before a sudden pressure was put on my lips, making my eyes instantly shoot open.

And right in front of me was Annabeth a.k.a. Wise Girl; with her eyes shut tightly and a slight blush on her face. I didn't want to be mean and push her away, but I was kind of...creeped out. Why was she kissing me like her life depended on it? I'm sorry, I try but I just don't think I'll feel that way so soon...

And when she pulled away she looked anywhere except at me, looking like she was searching for someone.

"Where is she?" Annabeth breathed in annoyance under her breath. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Who?" I piped up. Her eyes widened slightly like she forgot I was there, before turning to me with a blush.

"Aphrodite. She was supposed to come. Unless..." Her eyes shot up to mine and I noticed her eyes became shiny. How'd she do that? Wait a minute...that isn't sparkles it's...

"Annabeth?" I whispered, taking a step towards her. She recoiled away from me, staring down at the ground now. I couldn't see her eyes now; her bangs covering them. She sucked in a sharp breath and breathed it out shakily. I felt panic rise in me, I was terrified. Why was she not looking at me?

"I'm sorry...I should've kn-own. I.." She looked up to me with a woeful look, making my breath come short.

"I'm sorry Percy." She whispered before turning on her heel, running out of there as fast as she could. What did I do? I'm such an idiot.

"Annabeth wait-!" I ran after her and out of the revolving doors, looking around frantically. Too late, I lost her. I can't believe this. I hit myself hard on the forehead with my palm, muttering "stupid stupid stupid." I sighed, sitting down on the front steps with my face in my hands.

I needed to fix this.

Whatever _this _was.

**Annabeth,**

Why did I do that oh Gods...I put my hands to my cheeks-yep still toasty warm. Well on the upside I wasn't getting frostbite from the cold since my face was on fire. I took it too far...thinking he would actually...

Tears. Pools and pools of them. Why won't they stop? Can't they just leave me alone? I don't want them blocking my vision while I run away like a coward. I feel sick.

The reason Aphrodite didn't come was simple.

Percy wasn't in love with me.

I should've known-I mean the poor guy got his memory swiped away for Gods sakes. He didn't remember me at all, why should he even like the fact that I kiss him? I hope he doesn't end up ignoring me and putting me off like some fangirl. I am definitely _not _in the Percy Jackson fan club, let me tell you.

I just hope this isn't permenant. I really hope this is just the curses work on him and not his true feelings. Maybe it took this long for him to realize he didn't love me? Maybe he never did but just felt bad for me?

No. No Annabeth stop, stop trying to convince yourself about this. He did love me. He still does.

So why could I hear the sound of my heart breaking into tinier and tinier pieces each minute?

**The Gods,**

"We should just help the poor girl." Hermes declared, staring sympathetically at the weeping blonde. A loud crackle was heard in the room, a glaring Zeus shaking his head.

"I agree with Zeus, what was the point of this if we were to help? The girl can figure it out herself, she _is _my daughter after all." Athena rose up, smiling slightly with pride. Poseidon rolled his eyes and sighed rudely, crossing his legs.

"I don't know about you, but I care for my boy. And he's suffering, so let's just end this stupid little game now." Poseidon said uninterested. A few murmured in agreement, whispering among each other.

"Yeah I mean..I thought this would be superb cute and romantic but...it's _not! _And the worst part of all is _he doesn't even love her!" _Aphrodite wailed, sobbing dramatically. A few looked uncomfortably around, Athena almost smiling again but slightly not, while Poseidon growled.

"Well not yet." Aphrodite added, her tears magically disappearing with a light, mischievous grin on her face.

"Now we're talking." Hermes smirked at her look, feeling mischievous himself.

**Really sorry it is short and late, I promise to try to update tomorrow! PROMISE!**

**the promise..heheexD im sorry lol I GOT 3 MINUTES BEFORE BEDDY BYE GAAAH xD**

**thanks for reviews, go to my profile to the poll and vote which story you want updated next! It seriously matters!:DD please review and thank you so much**

**don't rage about this don't worry I'll make them percabeth~~!**

**BAI~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday my dad turned the wifi off :l but I got it back :D so here ya go~ and some people were...upset that I hadn't updated in a long time. And I understand, I do, I hate when people do that. But I lost interest in PJO but I'm getting it back so yay~~**

**Chapter 12**

**Annabeth,**

Oh crap.

I just _had _to get lost in New York, didn't I?

Because I was so smart.

I sighed in annoyance, sitting down on a random bench. The sun was setting and I guessed I had about three hours before the temperature dropped drastically. Great.

I sighed, looking around for a familiar street. Why had I ran? Why couldn't I have just ran in the direction of camp? Now I had to locate it by pure instinct.

I directed my eyesight towards the ground, not wanting to attract any junkies or rapist. I heard the creaking of the bench, making me stiffen. I reached into my jacket sleeve, brushing the blade of my dagger with a comforting thumb. Curiosity got the better of me, making me look over for a second, catching a hint of long, curly, midnight cascading hair. I could barely see her hair in the darkness, surprised when I turned to the woman to see gold, glowing eyes staring back at me. She had on what looked like a deep cloak that matched her hair, blood red sashes embroided on it.

"Hello." She said lowly, leaving a shiver up my spine that I didn't show. Her gold glowing eyes left me weary, looking like a predator.

"H...i?" I said uncertainly, trying to avoid her gaze once more. A wicked smile flickered onto her face, creeping me out more. At least I had the comfort of my dagger.

"Annabeth Annabeth...mhhh..." Her gaze flickered over me, a light coming to her eyes. I tried to get up as casually as possible, unimpressed by her freakiness. She stood up, too, making me go on edge.

"Don't go yet Annabeth." Her voice sounded like people were talking at the same time in sync, yet like a nail on a chalkboard. I slightly winced, my ear drums now pounding. Adrenaline pounded through my body, making the slightest beat of my heart resound through my ears.

She tilted her head slightly to the left, the creepy smile returning. A fire flickered through her gaze, startling me. She lunged forward before I could comprehend, touching my head with her single finger. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, unconsciousness taking over.

**Percy,**

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I hollered, rushing down the street. It had been nearly five hours since she had disappeared, worrying me slightly. What happened to her? Chiron requested me to go out and take Leo with me, but knowing Leo we'd probably be headed to a ice cream parlor by now. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning the curve and walking down a dirtied, mostly abandoned rode.

"Annabeth! Annabet-"

My eyes widened in shock as I looked ahead of me, in the light of a street lamp was Annabeth. Collapsed and passed out. I rushed forward, coldness gripping my heart. Why wasn't she moving? I picked her up by her shoulders and shook her slightly hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Annabeth? Annabeth can you hear me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

"Mhmm.." She moaned softly, my ears barely catching it. I sighed in relief, looping my arm under her knee and picking her up bridal style. I stared down at her calm face for a moment before running towards camp, hoping she'd be okay.

x.i.i.x.

"Is she okay?" I demanded, trying to crane my neck so I could see past Chiron. Alas, the horseman had a good two feet on me, taking up the whole door space. I huffed in annoyance when he didn't budge, looking down to me with furrowed eyebrows.

"For the last time, she hasn't woken yet. You're allowed to wait for her to wake up if you wish, but please notify us the minute she wakes." Chiron addressed kindly before trotting off, pulling his bow off of his back. I took in a deep breath before walking forward, letting the breath out shakily.

I could do this. Annabeth would be fine. She's Annabeth after all. The girl who I...the girl...the girl who I...I...I

Oh for Gods sakes I don't have time for this! I rushed forward and ripped the door open in anger, stomping into the room and plopping down into the visitors chair. Right when my eyes connected with her innocent sleeping face I calmed down, relaxing instantly. She looked so peaceful and...happy. I felt a pang go through my chest and vibrate, making me slightly conflicted.

I tried to smother the urge to go up to her and brush the hair out of her beautiful face, or hold her hand and never let go. Not slipping into the bed next to her and just holding her was harder than I thought. I put my hands on my shaking knees, biting my lip nervously.

It's been three days since I found her, surely she'll wake up soon? She can't _not _wake up, right? I mean since I died then she can't right? To break this stupid curse we both need to be alive...right?

_Stop asking so many questions Percy. _I scolded myself flicking some hair out of my face. Annabeth groaned softly and started to move, making me freeze. She brought a hand to her forehead, using the back of her hand to check her temperature. Her eyes shot open and she bolted up right with inhuman speed, holding her hands out in front of her with a creepy smile.

I looked into her eyes to notice something odd. Instead of her regular gray eyes there was a slight rim of gold around her pupil. Did she get contacts?

She noticed my stare and looked up at me, recognition flashing across her face before another wide smile broke out on her face, nearly stopping my heart.

Yet something felt...off.

"Hello Jackson." Her smile turned sinister, a flicker of black obscuring my vision before I was met with the _normal _looking Annabeth, her eyes seemingly back to normal.

"Percy!" She said cheerfully. Was that a dream? Shaking the thought off I took a stride forward, hugging her. I tightened my grip on her, feeling her stiffen in my arms.

"Don't do that again." I murmured against her head, rocking her slightly. She stayed quiet, still rigid in my arms.

**I promise another update by...either 1 or 2 weeks since turkey day comin'. Sorry for shortness but I have to get back into the groove :c Percy seems kind of off again on again but theres a reason so just wait and you'll find out.**

**vote on my poll for which you story you want updated next and I'll start to work on it.**

**What happened to Annabeth? Why was she acting so weird? What's gonna happen now? Leave your thoughts in the reviews below! **

**v**

**review please, thanks~**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG~~My friend ruined MOA for me(haven't read it yet ;-;) and told me the ending! I'M FREAKING OUT D: WHAT THE CORNDOG?! DX **

**So I decided to update (x**

**thank her lol.**

**Chapter 13**

**Percy, **

Annabeth was acting...strange. Actually, strange isn't the way to put it. More like _where the heck was Annabeth and who was this monster in her place? _Yeah, like that.

She was too...happy. It made me kind of uneasy. Weird, right? I'm actually annoyed by her happiness, that's a first. Like take now for instances.

She was currently helping Tyler with his bow and arrow. A sliver of jealous crawled up my throat, making me clench my fist and grit my teeth every time she giggled at something he did(and he wasn't even funny!) I wanted to rip my hair out.

I'm not very fond of this jealousy thing.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing in defeat before getting up from the bench and walking off to the Sword Fighting Arena.

"Where are you going Perce?" I heard someone from behind ask shakily. I turned around, smiling when I saw Grover absently chomping on a can. He walked towards me, his own metal covered grin meeting mine, a cheery look in his eyes.

"Nothin' G-man, you seem pretty happy." I noticed, making his grin widen if possible. He sighed happily, looking up to the sky.

"Everything is just...perfect right now. The sun is shining, the air is fresh. Life is good." He announced breezily, chomping away once more before fully gulping the bottom of the can. Hearing the grinding of the metal made me wince slightly, subconsciously grabbing my neck and staring at him. A giggle from Ms. Sunshine made me clench my teeth, narrowing my eyes and glaring at the air in front of me.

Grover rose his eyebrows at me, looking past me (a little too obviously), his eyes widened slightly before he looked back at me, realization dawning on his face. His eyes widened once more and he jolted as if shocked, a creepy smile coming onto his face. He started to giggle at the look I possessed, making me blush and look away.

"Shut up Grover!" I stormed away from the giggling goat man, which made him laugh some more.

"Percy's jealous~" Grover called, making my blush intensify. I looked to the ground, trying to avoid everyone's catching gaze. I felt a specific set of eyes boring into the back of my head, making me hurry my pace up. How I knew it was her? Just did. It's like she's glared at me so many times before...has she?

x.i.i.x.

I slashed away at the dummies, picturing Tyler's face. Sweat poured down my head and into my eyes, making me wipe at it and pant heavily, slicing at the next one. I narrowed my eyes, stabbing my sword straight through the dummies torso, slashing it across and out of the side. I smiled in satisfaction as stuffing pooled out of it, a great substitute for blood. I walked over to the weapons rack that was left out, putting the sword back and carefully observing the other sharp objects used for stabbing, jabbing, slicing, etc. Basically anything that could rip you in half was there.

I picked up a fine looking knife, weighing it in my hands curiously before hurling it at the dummy. I barely missed the center of the forehead, piercing the right eye dead in the center. I grinned, proud of myself. Picking up another one, I tried again, slicing right through the neck. Bullseye.

After a good thirty more minutes of practicing I sighed, walking out of the arena and out into the open. I walked over to the delicious smelling strawberry fields, sitting down under a big oak tree. The shade made me sigh in content, wiping my brow of sweat once more. After a few minutes of relaxation I crossed my arms under my head, gazing up to the sky lazily. I shut my eyes, dreams taking over my consciousness.

x.i.i.x

"Are you doing okay Percy?" A voice asked me in concern. I looked up and rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe the noticeable drool off my face without too much attention.

"Hm...? Yeah.." I answered sleepily, trying to focus my vision. Fiery red hair met my vision, pinpointing the speaker to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I yawned rudely, cutting it short when I realized so. I could see good enough to watch her roll her emerald green eyes at me, as if this was a typical thing.

Which, to be honest, it was. I definitely remembered _that_.

"That's Percy Jackson for you." She teased. I smirked at her, sitting up and stretching.

"The one and only." I joked, standing up from the uncomfortable ground. I guess I fell asleep daydreaming.

"Well anyways Percy, Chiron sent me to get you, everyone thought you were dead." Rachel joked. I grinned back when her eyes widened in shock, darting up to meet my eyes filled with horror. My grin dropped into a confused, concerned frown, wondering why she was suddenly tearing up.

"Oh Gods Percy I'm-I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, it's fine." I quickly cut her off, raising my eyebrows. She began to wipe at her eyes, looking up to me once more before letting out a shaky breath, trying for a weak smile.

"We missed you so much." She smiled wistfully before pulling me into a bone crushing hug, making me groan in pain. She giggled at my pain and I smiled slightly, wrapping my arms and carefully patting her back.

"Annabeth missed you most of all." Rachel added, making me stiffen and freeze in my comforting. She pulled back slightly to stare up at me, sympathy reflecting in her green pools.

"She really does love you." She said before walking away, leaving me to stare at the ground in thought.

"I know." I sighed, my voice catching in the wind and being carried off, making me stare at the grass in thoughtfulness.

I brought my head back up, grinning at the blinding sun. I ran full speed back to the Archery training, waving my hand in the air.

"Hey Annabeth!" I called. She turned around fast, her face brightening with a smile when she noticed me.

For some reason at that moment, her warm smile made my insides churn. But not in the bad way, in the good way. In the butterfly way.

"Come with me." I grinned, intertwining our fingers and leading her away.

**I thought it was soo long and I was tlking to my mom and I see it's only 875 words! what the hades? I need some writing juice x.x I'm going to TRY to update Wingman and Mistakes also, ****TRY. **** I will at least work on 'em!**

**Please review, thank you **_**so**_**much~!**

**Bye!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay (forthefirsttimeever) I looked at the poll and saw that you guys wanted me to update, and I was like 'Oi! I haven't updated in awhile!' so here! (:**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy,**

I continued to lead Annabeth to the beach, noticing how my fingers tingled when we walked, the tips brushing against each other. I could feel the electricity gathering around us, the buzzing almost real. I looked over to her stormy gray eyes and smiled widely at her.

It wasn't her.

I could tell. I don't know how, which is weird, but I could. The light in her eyes was too overwhelming, the smile and carefree skip added to her steps. The way she let her hair fall loosely.

Don't get me wrong, she was still beautiful. So amazingly beautiful that it angered me even more to know that it wasn't even her.

"Who are you?" I growled, trying to seem intimidating. The thing inside Annabeth pouted, like all the fun was up, wringing her hands together before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"No fun Percy, I didn't even get to play!" She said childishly. Her voice seemed…girlier. Lighter and making her actually sound like a dumb blonde. I felt a shiver race down my back. Dumb Annabeth was too foreign.

"Who. Are. You?" I tried to ask again, tightlipped. Her eyes twinkled-in which case if it actually _had_ been her, I would've thought beautiful-a cute giggle escaping her lips.

"Why I'm your Wise Girl, of course." She drawled, smiling innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, thumbing Riptide in my pocket.

"You aren't Annabeth. Now tell me or I swear to Gods I'll-"

"You'll what, Percy? What _exactly _will you do? Enlighten me." A creepy smile came onto her face, her features seeming to cool and turn sinister. I felt another chill make it's way up my back, taking a step away from this dangerous…whatever it was.

"Oh Percy don't act like that, it hurts my feelings." She pouted, taking a step closer. She wrapped her arms around me, and for some reason her grip felt like she was clawing me. I pulled away quickly, narrowing my eyes at her.

"What-"

"Am I?" She finished my sentence for me. She clucked her tongue, one hand crossed under her chest while the other played with a blonde lock of hair, seemingly bored.

"Why Percy Jackson, I guess you'll find out." Her eyes darted to me, and the gold flashed again in her eyes, dominating the milky gray. Suddenly they turned almost cat-like, the pupils slits with a feral dash to it. She dropped her strand of hair, advancing forward.

"I can feel it in her. The pain, the loss, the sadness. She screams for help, and yet you can't even seen it." The thing tsked, a smirk on her once serious face. She reared back to stand a foot in front of me, leaning forward like she had an important secret to tell me.

"But luckily, I feed off of those emotions. She should be good for…about, eh, three weeks? Then I'll have to throw her away."

"Don't you hurt her." I growled, advancing. My hand itched to pull Riptide out after receiving it back from Annabeth. The evil spirit's eyes flickered up to meet mine before that insidious smile reappeared, making me feel uneasy.

"Oh? Do I make the great Percy Jackson…nervous?" Her head tilted side to side, a freaky laugh coming out of her mouth.

"What did you do to Annabeth!" I demanded, finally bringing out Riptide. Suddenly her face took on a look of sheer fear, bringing her hands up to protect herself.

"Percy!" She shrieked. I knew that voice anywhere. Without thinking I dropped Riptide, racing over to Annabeth as she stared ahead, wide eyed. Worriedly, I was about to wrap my arms around her when that creepy look washed over her again, a cackle erupting from the girl.

"Bahaha! 'Percy, help!' I bet I sounded just like her, ne?" She teased me. I felt my muscles bunching, tension coursing through me. She noticed and stopped laughing, a serious look coming to her face.

"She's so sad…it makes me…sad.." A shadowed expression overcame Annabeth's face, her eyes filled with so much despondent that my heart tightened. She rubbed her arm up and down the other, staring at the ground with a frown on her face.

"Sadness…that's all I ever feel…" She murmured quietly to herself. Something clicked in my head and I realized who she was.

"Oizys!" I exclaimed. She snapped her head up, scrutinizing me with her eyes.

"You're Oizys, Goddess of Misery." I said matter-of-factly, for once actually knowing something. Her eyes glittered appraisingly, like she honestly thought I wouldn't get that one.

"Good deducting Jackson." She nodded her head. I noticed Riptide on the ground and I quickly scooped it up, turning to point it at her.

"Get out of Annabeth. Now." I threatened, my sword flashing in the sunlight. She mocked a scared look, smirking.

"No can do, I was forced into this, too. But what can you do, really? _Kill me? _Not without hurting your precious girlfriend."

I felt the sinking feeling of realization. She was right. There _was _nothing I could do without cutting Annabeth up in the process. I was hopeless.

"Finally realized it, Jackson? Don't worry though, it'll all work out. After all, she's just another stupid blonde. There's more out there, no?" She smiled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

And I realized that she was actually being serious.

She seriously said that to me.

My face hardened and I swore the moment she left Annabeth's body that I would kill the stupid Goddess.

"Get out of her!" I barked. She rose her eyebrows in surprise, crossing her arms. The dominant frown was back onto her face, as if that was her automatic expression.

"Be careful, or I might just share a few…secrets." Her eyes flickered to mine, a certain glint to her eyes. She seemed uncomfortable for a moment, like she wasn't enjoying this anymore. I ground my teeth, not realizing it until the ache grew immense. I felt powerless and utterly terrified.

Why was I so scared?

"_P-Percy?" A scared voice called out. I redirected my attention to see Annabeth looking around, her eyes full of fear and confusion. _

"_Percy!?" She called out again. I opened my mouth only to watch her skim over me like I wasn't even there. _

"_I'm right here, it's okay." A voice answered her. Both of our heads turned to see another me standing there a soft smile on his lips._

_I gawked at myself. Never had I thought I'd actually see myself…in third person!_

_Relief washed over her features. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, her whole body shaking. _

"_Idiot! I…I thought you…" I realized with a start that she was crying. I watched as the other me rubbed her back, comforting her as best as he could. She stopped crying and he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands._

"_Shh, I'll never leave you. I love you, Wise Girl." He cooed to her. And the thing was, I could actually see from here that he meant it. His eyes were filled with so much passion and love that I felt something stir in my stomach. I could tell she was blushing as she tried to wipe her eyes but he did instead with his thumb, making her smile slightly._

"_Promise?" She asked shakily, still getting over the tears. Other me smiled softly before nodding, planting a kiss on her lips. He pulled back to grin goofily at her, making her smile back. _

"_We beat Gaea." Annabeth whispered, smiling. Percy grinned in response, pulling her to him and hugging her. I just noticed how banged up they were, cuts all over them but nothing really major. _

"Maybe I should just give up." A voice brought me back to Earth, my head spinning slightly. I looked to see Annabeth with her eyebrows scrunched together in worry, talking thoughtfully.

"He'll never remember me. He doesn't love me anymore, it's over. It's over." She whispered to herself. I felt something drop in my stomach as her eyes met with mine.

"He'll never love me again. It's hopeless. First I let him get killed, and then when he comes back he doesn't even remember me. I guess I deserve it though, it's all my fault. "She hung her head miserably before picking it back up, a sympathetic look on her face now.

"These are her thoughts. Her thoughts that draw me to her. She's really down, and it's not just because of you. She quit the Hunters, problems back at home with her dad, and school… she's about to collapse." The Goddess confined in me. She seemed actually concerned, as if she weren't sucking the life force out of Annabeth.

"You saw something important, yes? I do hope so, I want to go home soon. Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" I blinked, wondering why she seemed grave. She sighed, running a hand over Annabeth's face.

"The curse won't lift unless you will it too, Percy."

"I'm trying!"

"But you don't try with your heart." She answered coolly. "No matter how cheesy it sounds, it will work. But you don't believe 100%, and so Annabeth suffers for it."

I hung my head in shame. Was this true? I guess I wasn't fully into it. I was so distracted with everything else and _hey I was dead for 6 years!_

"Thanks Oizys, you aren't that bad…" She smiled bitter sweetly, that mournful veneer coming back.

"As well, Percy Jackson. As well."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oizy is bad **_**and **_**good, she's kind of unstable. Like how the Gods are confused between forms, she's like that. All the time. **

**Chapter 15**

**Percy,**

"How do I get her back?" I asked seriously, burying my face in my hands. I heard Chiron canter around, thinking for a few moments with a serious look. I felt worse with each minute that went by. Chiron stopped for a moment, turning to face me, opening his mouth only to furrow his eyebrows and go back to cantering. I nearly went insane.

"Hm...I would have to find out the problem." Chiron started hesitantly.

"Oh that's easy! I was cursed to not remember Annabeth until I remembered something." I answered shortly. Chiron nodded slowly, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"Well I guess you'll have to remember."

"How? How will I remember something if I don't even know what it is!" I yelled in frustration, kicking a chair over. Chiron went quiet and I panted heavily, sitting down with a frown.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, staring down at my hands. I felt Chiron clap me on the shoulder and I looked up to see him smiling down at me softly, ,a tinge of pity in his eyes.

"As well," He said sympathetically and I bit my lip to keep myself from scowling. I didn't want be rude to Chiron.

"So you say the Goddess Oizy is controlling Annabeth?" Chiron continues our previous discussion, now shifting through shelves of books. I nodded my head in response, a frown coming onto my lips.

"Well Oizy is the Goddess of Misery, and she only seeks one thing." He said, pulling an ancient bounded book out, blowing the dust off. I coughed and he gave me an apologetic glance, flipping through pages.

"Let me guess, she wants to make me miserable? Too late for that." I sighed, smacking my head into the table. I heard Chiron continue to flip through the pages before the book was dropped onto the table. I lifted my head, observing the page curiously.

"Oh the contrary Perseus, Oizy seeks for happiness. She tries to worm her way into anything remotely nice. Not to disrespect the Goddess of course, but she tends to make things go...wrong." He chose his words hesitantly, making me feel uneasy.

"As in...?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Death, jealousy, tragedy, anything of that sort really. Oizy tends to draw on uneventful events. She is wonderful at her job without even trying." Chiron showed me a few pages of people she had possessed, the happy looks on their faces barely recognizable by the one's next to them: The same people but one always dead and the other in tears.

"Her powers suck the life out of the human she controls." Chiron explained.

"What about _half_-humans?" I asked, studying the picture closely. Chiron hesitated for a moment before clearing his throat, making me look up to him warily.

"Well that is a slight advantage. Usually they would die within a week, but with half-bloods and other magical creatures it usually takes a little longer. Two weeks...a month... it depends on the being." Chiron said, picking the book back up and carefully putting it back in place.

I stayed quiet for a few moments, my head throbbing. What was I supposed to do?

"How do we get her out?" I asked, my voice picking up. Chiron started situating himself into his wheelchair once more, staring at the ground in thought.

"That's the thing. No one knows." Chiron said carefully. The atmosphere became thick, tension crackling through the room. I stood up in frustration, pushing my chair over with the force. I stormed out of the place before I trashed it, rushing to go clear my head.

x.i.i.x

"What do you mean _go?_"

"Just that."

"You can't just...leave!"

"I have to leave before I do something bad." I answered seriously, pushing past Grover. He scrambled to run after me, his hooves clacking against the cobbled ground.

"Percy-Percy wait up!" He called, catching my shoulder. "The harpies will catch you!" He hissed, looking around fearfully. I rolled my eyes and shook my shoulder out of his grip, continuing.

"I know you're mad, but-"

"I'm not mad! I'm furious! I'm ireful! I'm enraged!" I spat, waving my arms around in emphasis.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear the word ireful come from your mouth..." He muttered under his breath.

"Grover!" My voice sounded whiny even to me. Grover waved his hands in front of him, apologizing. I started walking again, feeling the frustration bubbling inside of me again.

"What about Annabeth? You can't just leave her!" Grover tried to use his last card. I stopped walking and looked to the ground silently for a moment.

"That's the thing." I licked my lips and looked ahead, my back facing Grover.

"If I stay, I'll kill her." I said before trekking forward. I could feel the confusion and shock rolling off of Grover like a wave as I walked up the hill and over it, looking for anywhere to go.

If I stayed I'd end up trying to kill Oizy who was in Annabeth, thereby killing Annabeth. I didn't want to kill Annabeth. I owed that much to my old self.

I wasn't leaving forever, I needed to find a way to get Oizy out quickly. I just needed a quick breath, the air in the Camp seemed to...dead. Everyone was on edge there and I just needed to go somewhere where I could be just me, Percy Jackson.

I knew exactly where to go. I kept walking ahead until I made it to a city, searching the area I noticed the Bus stop. I rummaged in my pocket and felt just enough coins, walking ahead to wait. The bus came ten minutes later and I hopped on, handing the lady my money.

"Manhattan." I told the lady before taking a seat, resting my head against the window.

My mom would know what to do.

**Sorry, I lost my file and just found it a little while ago! **

**I have an idea for another Fanfic for PJO and I'll start it after I finish all of my other ones, but I have to ask, should it be first person or third?**

**It's called Out of Time/Cross my heart hope to live(deciding title)**

**Annabeth knew the day she would die. She's known since she can remember, and finally when she's learned to accept it, along comes Percy Jackson. She finds herself falling slowly yet deeply in love, though her days are numbered. And the number is decreasing faster than she hoped.**

**And a Hunger Games fanfic! **

**-deciding title also-**

**Katniss's best friend Peeta was killed in a horrible accident. Afterwards she wishes for just one more week with him, and finds herself waking up the next day to his lovely voice. She realizes just how far her love goes, but what will happen when the seven days are up?**

**death everywhere o.O xD**

**If you give feedback I'll love you forever :D I'll try to update as fast as I can...it's my bday saturday so I can't then sorry~**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
